When You Think You Know a Man
by Kagomes Kit
Summary: They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her. Kuronue's Twin.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: Though it pains me to say neither Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho are mine in any way.**

**Chapter One**

She ran through the forest darkened by the night her bare feet making not a single sound as they padded on the muddy forest floors. Dark brown imprints in the mud briefly told of her quick run through the area before they were filled with heavy drops of rain that fell from above. Said rain coated her body reducing her long midnight locks into damp pieces of stringy black yarn and her clothing into indecent flimsy cloths that stuck to her form with both water and mud. Ignoring this she simply looked forward her eyes the color of chocolate unable to see through the heavy rain produced mist forcing her to run blindly in unfamiliar territory yet she didn't care. The thoughts of possible dangers to herself that her actions could bring did not register in her head as she kept on with her fast pace her feet beginning to slide uncontrollably on the muddy grounds as the rain soaked the land more and more. It was getting increasingly harder to run. Her feet coated with mud were cold and torn from the sharp rocks in the slick mud she ran across while her legs were nearly on fire from having kept her fast pace up for so long.

Also as if that wasn't enough it was getting extremely hard to breath. Between her fast pants and the nonstop rain that seems keen on entering her lungs it felt as if her throat itself was starting to close. She had to all but force the air in and out of her lungs yet it seemed to be nothing more than a waste when the lump hidden inside the pale flesh of her neck only seemed to grow as did her frustration. Finally though after what seemed to be an eternity of running she collapsed her knees sinking into the floors as she cursed. Cursed the damn human body that was too weak to carry on…too weak to weak to protect the ones she loved…too weak to protect the _one _she loved. Clenching her hands into small tight fist at her very own thoughts she growled. The sound was far too inhuman to belong to the miko she was believed to be yet it came from her very own lips rumbling loudly throughout the forest and mixing with the loud booming of thunder that sounded every few seconds roaring across the earth with the anger she felt. The very same anger that was betrayed by the tears of sadness and pain that fell from her reddened eyes. Taking a shaky breath that was soon overcome by a sob she bent over eyes closing yet tears still escaping as she tried to hide from the cruel world.

She wanted to forget. If only for a while she wanted to forget all that she knew. She wanted to forget all of which she was loss. The one who she had loss yet she couldn't. It was almost as if some heartless creator had forever bound the memory to her mind forcing her to recall every last heartbreaking detail of that day every time she closed her eyes. And with her eyes closed at that very moment was it that those details appeared.

Sesshomaru who became their temporarily ally was standing in the middle of a large group of mindless demons his whip formed of poison circling his form gracefully as it ripped apart the flesh of those foolish enough to near and in turn taking out thousands of the evil hanyou's army within a matter of minutes.

Kouga who had finally stuck to his promise to mate Ayame despite the feelings of 'love' he still held for her was fighting alongside the she-wolf cocky smirk still in place as he attacked bloody claws and fangs tearing into enemy flesh unmercifully and without grace like the wild and untamed animal he truly was where as Ayame though equally bloody fought with her new mates sword having quickly lost her own early in the battle when it had been ripped away from a wolf tainted with evil.

Sango was busy flying through the sky on Kirara's back both taking out any demons with the ability to fly while protection the fallen monk who too sat on Kirara though knocked out and sagged against Sango after having taken in one too many of Naraku's poisonous insects.

Inuyasha being the unthinking hanyou he was had simply been running across the battle field no plan of attack in mind other than to slash around with his sword pulling off the ever so famous wind scar here and there before continuing on a loud battle cry following him around where ever he went. A rather irritating way of fighting but undeniably useful as he managed to take out a good number of demons.

Then came her. Standing in the middle of the bloody battle going on she held strongly onto a long bow made of plain wood no arrows to be seen other than the ones magically formed from her very own ki. With just her power itself she took out an impressive amount of demons but her true focus was on the one who forced this battle onto their hands. Naraku. Not his 'children' that soon began battles against her friends once the army was gone but just Naraku the evil hanyou whose red eyes continued to bore into her brown orbs with both hatred and lust sending shivers of disgust down her spine. She hated that look. She had always hated it. From the very first meeting she held with the hanyou that neither he nor her friends knew about to this very moment of looking back through her memories that look always got her. Always filled her with anger and the want to go back further in time to where she had seen him at his most pitiful so that she could rip him apart before he even managed to grow into the hated being he was at the moment.

She could clearly remember wanting him dead that moment as he continued to gaze at her with those sickening red eyes yet she could barely remember having fulfilled her desires of ridding him from the world. All she could remember was holding her bow in front of her as she moved into a shooting stance out of habit one foot planting itself firmly on the ground before her while the other slid back. She could feel the wood of her bow pressing into her hand as her grip tightened as well as the slight pain of her bowstring digging into the open flesh of her fingers that had been broken by having over used them. Lastly she could feel the power flowing through her form as she readied herself to from another glowing arrow. She was ready that she knew. She was ready at that very moment to end the hanyou's life yet just as she began to let loose the string of her arrow a scream pierced through the tense air. That scream chilled her and without thought she turned eyes locking onto the one being she never wanted to see in battle.

Bright orange hair pulled from a green bow fell into the wide fear filled eyes of a young kit that stared at her with frighten emerald orbs. Small paw-like hands clenched the large tentacle around his neck while feet similar to his hands kicked around in a wild yet useless attempt of freedom. He was small and with the tight grip around his neck he wouldn't be able to get free yet he struggled eyes looking pleading at her as she ran towards him hands working faster than ever as she shot arrow after arrow at the demon only to have them be blocked by a barrier she couldn't seem to break through. Still though she tried to. She put everything she had into breaking that barrier down and just when she was about to drop the act she had taken on so long ago a small whimper sounded drawing her attention from breaking the barrier to the young kit. Brown locked onto dripping emeralds as the kit continued whimpering a small hand reaching out towards her as if everything could go away with a single touch.

"Mama…" the whisper haunted her, burning her ears with the pleading and fear it carried. "Mama…"

She could remember a feeling of dread taking over her at that moment as she closed her eyes ears taking in the final words of the child. As those final words were spoken they filled her head repeating over and over again inside her mind nearly drowning out the sound of someone's neck being snapped. After that moment though things became unclear as she felt her true power leak through her form flying across the battlefield without her notice as she continued focusing on those last words flying through her head.

"I love you…"

Heart clenching as the memory passed Kagome without moving from her pathetic form opened her eyes to reveal empty orbs that simply stared at the thick rainy mist surrounding her. That had happened only but a few hours ago. The battle had ended seconds after Shippo's life had when her powers were let loose of her control do to her raging emotions. Naraku had been purified beyond reincarnation taking all of his children minus Kagura and Kanna to hell with him and she had been knocked out by Sesshomaru to prevent her from killing off her friends and himself in her rage. Sango then brought her to the village on Kirara where she helped Kaede tend to what little wounds she had and watched over her until she awoke wanting to be the one to break the bad news to her although she already knew of course which was why she played sleeping beauty until Sango went out to check on the others giving her the chance to slip away in the once light rain taking her to where she was now. In the middle of an unknown forest surrounded by rain, mist, mud, and unwanted memories. What happened next though? Everyone gets to carry on their damn lives of course! Sango and Miroku would marry and have a village full of children, Inuyasha would most likely continue to sneak off to his dear Kikyou, and Kagura would finally get to fuck her demon lord, and so on and so on with the happy endings.

Everything would just be so fucking perfect.

Heaving a heavy sigh Kagome once again closed her eyes the memories halting for a while as her anger and pain dissolved making way for her exhaustion to finally hit. When it did everything she ignored came flowing back to her all at once forcing a groan from her lips as her head began pounding and her form began shaking. The rainy water which now felt like pelting ice was cold as it continued coating her stealing what little warmth she had left and leaving her with nothing but a icy numbness that she knew if not ridden of quickly could lead to hypothermia. Shakily moving to her feet Kagome blindly reached out for something to steady herself with and soon enough came in contact with what she guessed to be a lowered branch of a tree. Fighting the wave of dizziness that attempted to wash over her she quickly grasped the branch her knuckles turning white on already pale skin as she pulled herself up a bit cursing as her knees shook with the effort it took to keep standing. While she understood that having allowed herself to stay in the rain so long was dangerous to a normal being she hadn't fully realized that, that danger could affect her as well. She foolishly overestimated her own body limits and as her vision began to blur and shadows began creeping in from the corners of her eyes she found herself loosening her grip on the branch until she lost contact with it completely. As her body tumbled to the floor the last thing she could recall before she entered a dead faint was the sound of footsteps squishing towards her direction followed by the sight of a mans silent crouching down before her.

**x.x.x**

**Okay well this wasn't as long as I would have liked but there you have it! The first rewritten chapter to When You Think You Know a Man. I'm still going to keep the original copy of the story up on Fanfiction until I reach the same number of chapters in the rewritten version that the original has. That way I as well as you all can compare the chapters with one another! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the new start to this story! **

**Kagomes Kit**

**Please take the time to review! I'd love to see what everyone has to say about my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her, Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: Though it pains me to say neither Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho are mine in any way.**__

**Chapter Two**

"_**Kagome no baka."**_

_The light teasing whispered words flew around in the open air the wind guiding them from pale pink lips to a pair of elf like ears where they briefly rested allowing her mind to process them before being carried off somewhere unknown. A soft groan followed the words trail in the wind as a pair of groggy violet's opened to the world clearly dazed and unfocused from the previous long resting they had done. Soon enough with a few simple blinks the beautiful orbs cleared allowing full sight to the owner of the amethyst jewels who in return blinked a scowl marring the beautiful features of a porcelain face. Lips fuller and softer than the ones belonging to the previous speaker moved forming words that although strangely silent to her own ears seemed to be picked up by her companion's earning her a scowl that mirrored her own and a stern glare as well._

"_**Kagome no baka."**__ Came the repeat. __**"What were you thinking running off alone like that? You should know better than to run off in a terrible storm like this. I mean look at you…you're soaked and covered in mud!"**_

_A sigh that was of her doing yet not passed through her lips blowing a few strands of the thick raven hair in front of her up for but a few seconds before they came back down resting against the leather covered back she was being given a ride on. Her arms which were loosely wrapped around her companion's neck tightened a bit while she pressed her face into his shoulder his hidden wings making the act much easier than it would have been if they were free. While she hid she began speaking the words once again not filling her own ears for unknown reason as she did so yet clearly picking up her companions every time he replied._

"_**You're upset. I understand that but next time why don't you try talking to me rather than doing something so reckless?" **__a pause in which she huffed earning herself a chuckle. __**"You went flying through one of the most dangerous storms we've seen in year's Kagome. If that doesn't count as being reckless then I don't know what does…."**_

_Listening quietly as his words faded into nothing Kagome sighed as a semi awkward silence fell over them. She knew even without lifting her head to see his expression that he had been and still was extremely worried for her. The strong feelings were all but smothering the carefree aura she was so use too and tainting her own with guilt that came from the knowledge of knowing she was the reason he was so worked up at the moment though she couldn't blame him. What she had done was pretty stupid in the first place…. Sighing once more as her guilt continued to grow she pulled her face away from the shoulder it was buried in violets staring into an identical pair that gazed at her softly from the corner of his eyes. For a minute they just stared at one another no words being spoken between the two other than the silent message that passed through their gaze bringing a smile reserved just for onto her friends face._

"_**Apology accepted Kagome no baka." **__A glare was sent his way only to be ignored. __**"Just remember what I said. Next time just come and talk to me if something's wrong. I'll always be here for you but I can't help if you won't talk to me. Got it?"**_

_She could feel the smile creeping up on her as she nodded eyes sparkling as she laid her chin on his shoulder staring out at the different views that flashed by as they passed them. Her lips once again began moving for just a few seconds forming but two words that unlike anything else she said manage to reach her ears._

"_**Hai Aniki."**_

_With those words said she slowly laid her head back on his shoulder her eyes slipping closed once more as she fell back into the world of dreams._

Or rather out of it.

As soon as she had 'fallen' asleep her eyes began to flutter softly as she began waking up from her dream made heaven. Curtains made of pale flesh slowly rose up revealing dull brown orbs that burned with fresh tears at the blinding light that assaulted her eyes from lack of use momentarily stealing her vision until she blinked it away. With her vision regained she glanced around the area eyes bitterly taking in the familiar sights. Brown wooden walls with a single barred window built into one and a covered door in another, matching wooden floors with a fire pit seated in the middle holding a flame that glowed brightly under a pot filled with stew, and random clay pots filled with kami knows what scattered around in random corners.

All of these items belonged to pretty much every hut in every village yet despite this fact she knew the hut for what it was. Kaede's. after all she had been in this hut many times already too many times in fact to be unable to pick it out from the many others so alike it though that didn't stop her from questioning her reasons from being in the hut now. After all she knew very well that although the forest she had ended up running through last night was not familiar to her that it was a far away from the village she was currently in. she had been running far too fast and far too long for it not to be so she shouldn't have been founded that easily by the others yet here she was. Lying in the old miko's hut covered by blankets and surrounded by a warmth created from a loving home that had somehow become their own.

She didn't want it.

This warmth…the worry over her person that she knew the others held…the happy memories forever implanted in the small hut. She didn't want anything of it. Not when it all circled around her mocking her with feelings of happiness born from their enemy's death that seemed to overpower the sadness from their loss. The sadness from _**her **_loss because she knew that even if it affected others that Shippo's death would be overlooked with all of the damn happy endings the others were getting. After all…why mourn over a child who was not your own for more than a few days when so many good things were happening? There are so many others things to do so why not just forget about the loss for now and go on enjoying your life while someone else suffers over the absence of a loved one they would only ever see again in death? Why care? _**Who **_cares?

'_No one.' _She thought bitterly. _'Absolutely no one but myself.'_

And it was true. Although it was slightly muffled by the thick wooden walls surrounded her she could easily pick up on the sounds of joyful laughter and happy chattering that was going on in the village around her. Hell she could even _**feel **_the joy coming from the villagers and it made her sick because as selfish as it was she didn't want anyone else to be happy. At least not when she was so damn depressed yet they were and she was and it was so un-fucking-fair.__

Like everything else in her life.

Feeling her energy start to drain as her emotions began locking themselves up in her heart Kagome sighed as the familiar feeling of emptiness crept up on her wrapping her in its cold embrace where her only companion was the bitterness left inside her.

"_**I'll always be here for you…"**_

Snorting as the words from her dream filled her head Kagome scoffed eyes glaring at the wall as if it would solve all of her problems.

'_If what you said was true then where are you now aniki?' _

Despite the anger that came with her words she couldn't help the stream of tears that ran down her face in crystal colored rivers.

'_Where are you now?'_

_**x.x.x**_

**Yes, yes. I know. I know. This chapter was short but every time I tried to add onto it I kept screwing it up. Nothing else seemed to fit with what I just gave you so I simply left what I had as my chapter two. Anyways I hoped you all still enjoyed it. My cousin hated it but I wanted to have a chapter that added onto Kagome's emotions from the previous one. I wanted to show how Shippo's death is affecting her by giving her a sort of bitterness created by his sudden loss that only seems to affect her in her eyes. I had a reason for adding the dream in too but I'm not telling what it was 'cause…I forgot. Lame yes I know but it happens a lot to me.**

**Please be kind a take the time to review**

**Kagome's Kit**

**Oh and also if you're wondering who took her back to Kaede's I'll you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her, Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: Though it pains me to say neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho are mine in any way.**

**Chapter Three**

She wasn't sure which event hurt more. Shippo's death itself or the funeral they were having for him at this very moment. His death was a horrid thing indeed because it was the actual event in which she had lost her son in the first place his soul having been pulled from the body it had housed in from the very first heartbeat by the unmerciful hands of death. It was a painful thing to deal with knowing he was gone yet even with his death present there was still a false hope left within her heart that by some miracle given by the Kami's themselves that he would return to the world of the living and back to her arms where he belonged. It was a useless hope to hold but it still provided her with the little comfort she needed to keep whatever sanity she had left alive yet with the burial of her son continuing before her very eyes that false sense of hope was slowly dying and was being replaced by despair because as much as she wanted to deny it she now fully understood that her baby was gone forever. It hurt to think that but she could no longer believe that her own happy ending would come as she gazed at the small lifeless form before her.

Skin that was tanned slightly from many days spent traveling under the sun in his mother's arms was now a sickly pale color that if anything resembled paper more than it did skin while eyes that were once a beautiful sea green that sparkled with the everlasting joy only a child seemed capable of holding were now nothing more than dull jewels glazed with death hidden behind the thin skin of his eye lids and the thin orange bangs that fell over his childish face. The clothing choice that never changed was still covering his small form along with a thin green blanket of hers that he often slept cuddled in on days she wasn't present. The blanket was pulled up to his chin hiding the horrid vision of the destruction that was his neck and almost making it look as if he was simply sleeping off a small cold he had fallen victim to.

If only that was the case.

Feeling the all too familiar tears sting at her eyes she took in a large shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself as she watched Miroku and Inuyasha fill the grave her baby was in. Every speck of dirt that covered his form burned a whole in her heart and gave way to a wave of despair the clouded her soul leaving her feeling nothing but a great emptiness she was quickly becoming accustomed to but she didn't care.

Anything was better than the pain she felt.

**Anything.**

Watching with dull emotionless eyes as the last of the dirt was placed over her child's grave Kagome gave a quick silent prayer in her head for him before she turned and walked away ignoring both the worried looks from her friends and the protesting cries from her torn feet as she did so her mind clear of any and all thoughts other than a single stray that quickly ran through.

'_Goodbye.'_

Though it was only a fleeting thought and her own at that she wasn't fully sure who she was saying goodbye to.

Shippo or her friends?

**x.x.x**

A cool breeze that drifted through the world brought along with it the calming sounds of a silent song that lulled the residents who lived across the lands to sleep. As it went never stopping for even a second the breeze light as it danced through a wave of long silver locks bringing them forward briefly as it toyed around before letting them drop over a handsome face. Fingers tipped with sharp claws that were connected to a slightly tanned hand slowly rose up brushing the thick silver strands back as golden eyes peered at the moon through matching bangs to disobedient to tame. The afternoon and evening had quickly passed giving way to the cool aired night and leaving all who lived upon the land with a quiet time of peace to rest in before they were to awaken again. Despite this he stood awake unwilling to allow his own self to rest when the night was so young. Things were to be done at this time for those very much alike he and while he should have been planning and plotting like he only ever was he could not find it within himself to leave the comfort of his newly repaired forest.

So he simply sat and stared at the moon with no expression on his face allowing no other than himself the chance to even so much as guess as to what thoughts were running through his head-that is if there even was anything filling his mind at the moment. For anyone but a single man who possible knew him better than himself deciphering the thoughts, feelings, and emotions that were his own was all but unheard of. The clear mask built of beauty and lies he wore allowed for nothing to show other than what he wished to show keeping others brave enough to stick around him walking on thin ice where ever they went so as to not anger him if they wished to continue breathing. With that mask still strongly attached to him he continued his moon gazing until the cool breeze that toyed with his hair returned to play again only this time bringing along with it a peculiar scent of tiger lilies. He would have overlooked it if not for one fact.

There were no tiger lilies around this area.

As if to prove that he was right a sudden tingle was brought to him from the tree he was sitting on altering him the presence of an unknown figure entering his forest. This of course brought a silent snarl to his face as the unknown being continued on forcing his attention away from the dazzling moon when he realized what the unknown being was.

A miko.

Despite the distance he felt between them the energy that ran through the forest floors, up the tree he was in, and into his form was undoubtedly pure shocking him in a small unintentional warning of what was to come if trouble was to begin on his behalf. Very easily could this miko kill him if given a chance but with the land that both the miko and he stood on belonging to him he refused to back down from any possible challenge that may come. If her reasons for being here was to rid of him from the world than he would be sure to dispose of her quickly as he had done to many before. With that in mind he pressed up closer to the trunk of the tree encasing his form in dark shadows as he awaited the miko's arrival a cruel smirk planting itself on pale lips.

'_Let the games begin.' _

**x.x.x**

**My deepest apologies to all of my dear readers for having updated yet another short chapter but I'm afraid this was all I managed to get out of my head. I'm just stuck in that stage that while you want to write a lot you can only get a little done at a time without screwing the work you have down up. Hopefully I'll get through this soon and will be able to update a longer chapter but for now I'm afraid we'll all have to deal with quality over quantity. **

**Also for those of you who read the original version of this story you most likely figured out by now that both this version and the first are different from one another. I hope you don't mind though. I'm just trying to go a different way when doing this rewrite but if anyone isn't happy with the results then I'm terribly sorry.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Kagomes Kit**


	4. Chapter 4

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her, Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: Though it pains me to say neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho are mine in any way.**

**Chapter Four**

If there was one thing she had come to understand during her travels it was that planted in the bodies of every being to have walked this planet was a seed of greed. Whether it was a young infants want for attention or a bandits hunger for wealth greed always held a place within the hearts of many and at that moment while she continued wandering through a forest while glaring at her hand was it that she was met with what could very well be the birthplace of all current greed.

The Shikon no Tama.

Though it sat innocently in the center of her palm looking to be nothing more than a simple marble split into two she knew that the damn thing was so much more. The jewel knew no such word as innocence for innocent it was not because no matter what appearance the damn thing held the truth of the damned pearl was that it was simply greed, death, and destruction in its purest form which was nothing more than that of a small jewel lusted after by many that while said to grant your hearts greatest desire was only capable of corrupting everything it touched. Homes, lives, and people were ruined because of the Shikon yet still despite the destruction it left in its wake many still hungered for it and the power it held yet she...she had never wanted it.

The power…the wish…the responsibility. She had no desire for any of those things yet they had been forced onto her by a greater being that despite her own wishes had thrust the duty of the jewel onto her shoulders forcing her to stray away from the once carefree life she had lived in order to play pretend protector of a jewel she despised. And what was her reward for this? A body unfit for battle, a human heart that was as fragile as it was weak, emotions that tore her from within, powers that pained her to use, the death of one she loved, and a split pearl that now shinned black having been clouded by her very own soul which too was now the same shade as the jewel from the anger and depression that smothered her heart and polluted her mind making it almost painfully obvious that she as well as the jewel she protected were tainted. After all there was no longer even a single spark of light within her that showed evidence of the supposed pureness she held that landed her the task of guarding the passed miko's marble in the first place. Though she had to wonder…

Did that make her dark miko?

Letting loose a quick bark of laughter that was void of any kind of amusement she continued on through the darkened forest a cold smile spreading on her pale lips. Her? A dark miko…. The thought was so ridiculous she was almost ashamed of having even brought it up within her own mind. After all to become a dark miko one must be a normal miko of purity first and seeing as of how her powers and the pure aura that shinned around her despite her taint were simply an allusion crafted by another which sadly meant that she was unable to be a dark miko since she wasn't even a miko to begin with. Not that anyone knew that fact of course.

Midoriko being the all-powerful miko she was known to be was far too skilled in making allusions…though to be honest she had no such skill. No she simply enjoyed calling the thick undetectable barrier surrounding her aura and form an allusion because it always ended fooling those around her into believing the pureness it held was her own by blocking out her real energy and replacing it with the pure one only a miko is known to hold thus tricking everyone she came across may they be human or demon while managing to earn her unwanted titles and attention from others because no one could see pass the false miko energy sparking around her.

Not even the rather powerful demon she was being stalked by.

**x.x.x**

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. I swear it's bad enough that I could barely get one thousand words in my chapter but this time I don't even seven hundred words! *cries* I'm really sorry but for some reason I can't get any words out! I'm still stuck in this short chapter phase and it is killing me. *sniffs* I tried to make this chapter longer but I'm stuck so I'm afraid all I can do is enter what I already have and begin the next chapter or else I might not get anything done. **

**Still thank you for reading even if there wasn't much to read in the first place.**

**Please review**

**Kagomes Kit**


	5. Chapter 5

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her, Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: Though it pains me to say neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho are mine in any way.**

**A/N: For those who by chance are currently reading this little note of mine I just wanted to give a shout out to my fellow writer, reader, and kitsune in crime! VixenKitsune147! *claps* without her I'm afraid that this chapter wouldn't have been out for ages! She has wonderful ideas that never fail to help me when I'm stuck with writers block so everyone who was waiting for this chapter better be thankful to her. She's the best! *bows* So thank you once more my dear friend!**

**Chapter Five**

Giggling darkly at the thought of the demon that was following her Kagome looked down at the broken black marble in her palm with a twisted insane smile her eyes chilling blank. Was this the demon's reason for stalking her through the forest or was it simply because she was in the forest in the first place? Did the fake pure aura surrounding her draw his attention? Or did the dark mind capturing of the Shikon steal away the demons thoughts? There were a handful of reasons as to why this demon-a kitsune if the energy of this forest did not mistake her-would follow her but if she had to guess she would blame it on the insatiable curiosity kitsune's were known for. That and the need for trouble that often managed to push them into dangerous situations.

"The silly things." She whispered recalling all the times her Shippo had been forced to run from danger due to his knack for getting into trouble. "Always finding trouble wherever they go."

"When it comes to trouble it isn't a matter of one always finding trouble as much as it is trouble always managing to find us." Came the voice of her stalker. "Everywhere you are trouble is bound to be so I'm afraid that whatever those 'silly things' you speak of are it is rather unlikely that they would be able to escape trouble or the danger that often follows it even if they tried. It is simply impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." She found herself whispering back to the trees around her a cold teasing smile replacing the insane one she wore. "Though I don't believe I ever asked for your own opinion on the matter youkai-san."

"That may be true but you never quite asked me not to input my own thoughts into your words." He-for the low voice speaking could only ever be male-shot back. "So while I was not asked for my opinion I was also not denied the chance to share it."

"Fair enough." She mumbled as she came to a stop in a random clearing her eyes never quite leaving the broken Shikon in her palm. She was curious as to what this bold kitsune would do with its presence so close to him. Would he notice that it was dark despite her pure aura or would he overlook the fact and attempt to steal it away? Was the Shikon even of this demons interest? She was still unsure if he wanted it or not but she would never really know unless he made a move for it. Until that happened-even if it happened at all-she would continue this little chat. After all it wasn't every day she encountered a demon who attempted to converse with her when they thought her a miko and she would be lying if she said that his response to her words didn't amuse her a bit. "I will admit what you said is true but it is still rather rude to break into someone's private thoughts."

"True again but you also forgot that your 'private thoughts' as you said were spoken out loud and we both know that you have been well aware of my presence for quite some time now so I cannot be blamed for thinking that those words were meant as a way of starting a conversation with myself."

Amusing indeed she thought with a smirk her eyes though still dull filled with just the smallest amount of laughter. As broken as she felt and as cold as her heart was she could not ignore the small enjoyment she was getting from her conversation with the witty kitsune. He obviously knew how to find his way around words so that they benefited him more than the speaker a skill that could be rather useful in many situations.

"And why would you think that I, a miko and enemy of youkai all alike would lower myself to having a conversation with you?" Finding a tree where she felt her stalker stood she smirked and placed her hand on its bark the aura masking her own imminently forming sparks at the tips of her finger that shot up to lightly shock the demon above her. "We are after all born to fight against one another. Not to converse."

"You say that yet you are saying it to me-a lowly youkai. That cannot be done without some form of a conversation so even if it was not your intention to speak with me we currently are and have been doing so for the past few minutes…**miko-sama**." Her stalker added last minute in a playfully mocking way.

"What a clever demon you are **youkai-san**." She shot back using his title in a respectful way that still showed that she thought him to be below her. "But as clever you are you are also a fool."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Your actions. Speaking with a miko in the way you are is rather bold. Even with the **shocking **warning I gave you, you still continue to speak with me as if we have been the closest of friends for years and that killing you with a mere spike of my powers would be impossible something that no matter how you look at it can only be described as careless. That is what makes you a fool."

"And pray tell** miko-sama**." There was something in his voice this time when he called her, her supposed title that drew her attention. The playful tone that had been behind his mocking words was gone and replaced with something that she couldn't place. The mocking tone was still there but it wasn't as…settling…to her. Perhaps he was getting ready to attack her for the jewel or her small warning had angered him but she was starting to feel uneasy around this demon for whatever reason there was. "How do you expect me to take such a warning seriously when it wasn't even serious?"

"Wasn't serious?" her amusement was long gone by now and her unease was starting to grow. "Why would you not see being shocked as not serious? Would you have preferred having been turned partly into ash instead?"

"I would think no demon in their right mind would enjoy that but that action was far from having been done to me."

"And what makes you so sure that what you just said was true?"

"I think we both know the answer to that **Kagome**."

Eyes narrowing her gaze quickly shot up to the tree hovering over her, her hand unknowingly clenching around the Shikon no tama when she found herself staring into a pair of dark unsettling yet strangly familiar violet orbs that set her on ends the rest of her stalker being hidden from view by the shadows of the surrounding forest. "How…" she hissed through tightly clamped down teeth. "Do you know my name?"

"Why Kagome dear I know your name simply because you gave it to me."

"_**Liar!" **_she threw back body stiffening in instinct as her senses began screaming danger. "I know very well that not once in our conversation have I given you my name and convincing me otherwise would be pointless so I will not ask again. How. Do. You. Know. My. Name.

"You gave it to me." He said again calmly. "Long ago you had given me your name and in return I had given you my name as well. That was during our first meeting though so I would not be surprised if you forgot considering the years that have passed since then but I cannot help but wonder if perhaps you remember my own name."

"We have not met." She said firmly though listening closer you could hear the uncertainly shadowing her words. "Both you and your name are unknown to me."

"Oh?" came his voice only this time it came from all around and before she realized it the connection with the violet orbs was lost as he disappeared from her view. "Are you sure?"

Feeling the breath on her neck she whipped around back pressing into the bark of the tree in some form of defense when she caught no sight of her stalker. "Yes." Was the unsure reply she gave back.

"Positive?"

Growling as the hair on her neck shot up she moved her narrowed gaze around the forest a frustrated huff coming from her when he realized his presence was now masked. "What do you want?"

"That's not an answer to the question I have Ka-go-me."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"That is still not an answer."

Spinning around once more she glared at the other side of the tree she had been pressed against having sworn she heard the demons voice on the other side of it.

"Are you sure that you do not know me?"

"Damn it! Yes!"

"Well then that makes me very sad love." The voice was untraceable to her. "After all we were very close at one point in life."

"Close?" she mumbled as she began carefully moving back her mind screaming at her to escape. "How the hell can I be close to someone I've never met?"

"You have met me. You just forgot who I was."

"I haven't."

Another careful step taken backwards.

"You have."

"I haven't."

Another step.

"You have."

"I haven't!"

Another step was taken only to have her stumble into something firm but without doubt human shaped. Her body stiffened further and she quickly attempted to turn to face her stalker but found herself unable to do so when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small waist keeping her pressed against the unknown male and trapped.

"You have." Was whispered into her ear sending fearful shivers racking down her spine when lips were pressed to her neck. "You just need to remember."

"Well let's say I have met you and indeed have forgotten you." She said stiffly. "What would you do to make me remember?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she found herself regretting them when the lips pressed against her neck was replaced with a slick tongue that ran a wet path across the skin of her neck to her ear before sharp teeth caught said ear in a quick nip. "What would I do?" Was breathed hotly into her ear in a dangerous tone as one of the hands connected to one of the arms around her waist began skimming her form. "I would simply have to make you remember." His hand came dangerously close to her breast and she quickly slapped it away panic coursing through her veins.

"Stop it!" she shouted when he continued attacking her neck with his mouth and his hand kept on roaming her body. "Stop touching me you bastard or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he mumbled into her skin. "Turn me into ash?"

"Yes!"

"With what powers?" No…. He couldn't know. **No one **was able to see through the barrier surrounding her. It was impossible! "Nothing is impossible." He repeated her words from earlier and it was then she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"What do you want with me?" she whimpered knowing very well that she was stuck. "Is it the jewel? The Shikon no Tama? Is that what you want?"

"I have no interest in such a hideous jewel."

"Then what?" she shouted in panic when his mouth moved closer to the area where her neck met her shoulder. "What could you possibly want from me then if not the jewel? What else could I have?"

"What I want from you isn't an object, love."

"Not an object?" his words unsettled her. His very presence unsettled her and all she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible but her fear of this demon was covered by anger as she spoke again all but throwing her words at him. "I know your kind enjoys riddles but I am in no mood for games _**kitsune**_!"

"Kitsune?" came her stalkers amused response. "My dear you are greatly mistaken. I am no kitsune."

What? Her mind hissed at her as her eyes once again widened to great lengths in fear. While having been in this forest all she had ever sensed was a kitsune. The magic and energy that there kind was known for was surrounding the area and if it did not belong to this demon then what was he? Her answer though was not kept from her as he began speaking again his mouth still pressed to her neck and his voice slightly muffled due to the action.

"I am what you are." He said simply. "I am too a Koumori and as for what I want…."

She felt him smirk against her neck before his fangs sunk down into her pressure point and sent her into certain darkness but not before she heard is chilling words.

"I want **you**."

**x.x.x**

**Well there you have it! Chapter five redone! *bows* Oh but I am so terribly sorry that I have made everyone wait to read this chapter! I know that some aren't very happy with my choice to redo my stories or the way that this new version of this story is turning out so making you all wait to read a new chapter to my story made me feel horrible but writers block keeps sneaking up on me. T.T I couldn't even get fifty words out for this chapter but thanks to VixenKitsune147 and her wonderful ideas I was able to make this! Without her help I would have still been stuck so please be thankful to her. She's a wonderful friend and a very wonderful author.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Kagomes Kit**


	6. Chapter 6

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the anime's used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Six**

"_**Run…"**__Someone whispered softly the voice close to her ears a sudden warmth surrounded her. __**"Run as far as you can. Get away from us and from this place. Run. Never stop. Never slow. Just run until your safe and never look back."**_

"…_**Your coming with us right?"**_

_The sadness dripping from those words as well as the uncertainty in them made her look up eyes that had fallen in the natural relaxation that came from her mother's embrace shooting to the side where her brother stood his own violet orbs which matched hers so well staring sadly at the flooring before him blinking every few seconds in a useless attempt to rid of his rising tears to look strong. __**"Kuro…." **__She whispered sadly tears of her own filling her eyes as she watched her father step up to her brother with a grim look on his face as he set his hand on his shoulder._

"_**I wish we could…. I wish we could."**_

"_**Well if you wish then why don't you?" **__her brother cried the desperate tone of his voice making her cringe and hide away in her mother's embrace. __**"You can't just make us go alone! You could come with us! You HAVE to come with us! Please!"**_

"_**We can't!"**_

"_**But why?" Kuronue cried. "Why can't you or mother come? Why?"**_

"_**Kuronue." **__Her father side kneeling down to be closer to his eye level. __**"You know that isn't possible. We can't leave our home like this. We're under attack Kuronue! Our people are hurt and without some kind of aid they will die. It's our duty to stay and fight. Mine especially as the general of our army so leaving now would be disgrace-"**_

"_**They're coming!" **__her mother whispered worriedly and before she knew what happened she found the calming warmth that surrounded her gone as she was pushed towards a hidden door in the room her brother quickly following after and grasping her hand. __**"Remember what I said. Run as fast as you can. Even if you get tired and feel like you can't go on you have to keep going until you guys are safe."**_

"_**Mother…." **__she whispered sadly knowing this was goodbye. __**"Father…."**_

"_**Be a good girl Kagome." **__Her father mumbled leaning down to kiss her head one last time before he moved to do the same to her brother. __**"And Kuronue watch out for your little sister like you always do. Kami knows what a trouble magnet she is."**_

_She couldn't find it within her to argue back. The ever growing lump in her throat was too large for her to speak around without her words coming out as a jumbled mess of sobs. Luckily though Kuronue, her brother and her other half stood strong enough to nod a watery half smile full of pain spreading across her lips in a poorly done form of his famous smirk._

"_**I'll keep her safe father. You don't have to worry."**_

"_**You're our children." **__The sad tear filled voice her mother spoke with nearly made her break having never heard her mother who was always so strong sound so fragile. __**"We'll always worry over you. We love you." **__She grinned shaking arms wrapping around her mate as he moved to stand near her his low voice drifting towards them for what would be the last time in their lives._

"_**And we always will."**_

_She wanted to say something to them before they had to leave so with a voice closely surrounded by sobs she spoke her smile as weak as she felt. __**"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father. We love you to-"Before**__ she could finish the doors behind her parents slammed open and her vision was filled with red. '__**Blood.' **__Her mind concluded and before the source of that blood could fully connect she felt a sharp pull from her brother as he began running away forcing her to be dragged backwards as she continued gazing blankly at the two now lifeless bodies before her and the large shadowy form standing over them. She had just enough time to make out the long blood covered blade in the shadowed man's hand and the two dark violet orbs watching her leave before everything caught up with her and once it did…._

_She screamed bloody murder._

**x.x.x**

Eyes shooting open with panic and fear mirrored in the orbs as she was thrown into the harsh cruel world of reality Kagome with her mouth dropping open in a painful stretch screamed as loud as her body allowed the sound filled with the strong emotions of pain and horror she received from her dream…from her _**nightmare. **_That night…that night had been one of the most painful events she had ever been forced to live through and as her mind unwillingly began to recall the events of that night before her eyes in a movie that only she could view she felt tears that she had thought to have been cried out over these past two days leak from her eyes as her scream turned into various whimpers and sobs the sounds pathetic and shameful yet too powerful to be held back at the moment.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a sudden movement but ignored it allowing her eyes to slip close in a useless attempt to halt the path of her tears. She didn't want to cry. Not when she had finally managed to stop. She didn't want her weakness to be shown any more than it already had and only wished that the emptiness in her heart and soul would simply consume her once more to block out the returning raging emotions of pain, fear, sadness, despair, anger, and depression. Being forced to live with the nonphysical pain she felt was far worse than living as an empty shell. ]

She didn't want to feel.

_**Anything.**_

"Tears…" That voice…. "Tears my love are not suitable for one of such beauty. **That. Fucking. Voice.**

An icy cold hand came to rest on her flushed cheek the freezing bite from the owners lack of body heat sending hateful and un pleasurable shivers down her spine as she stiffened teary brown eyes staring before her in a widened state of angry shock. Her body seemed unable to move at first at the sudden presence of the male behind her as her mind shut down until the feel of someone whipping her tears away brought her back and out of pure instinct her anger took over once more in order to mask her fear and with a quick movement she jerked forward ripping herself away from the hand touching her and crawling desperately to the other side of the bed she was in. only stopping when she would fall off if going any further Kagome slowly turned eyes still wide as she finally faced the man who had kidnapped her, her gaze now hateful.

"_**You**_." She hissed angrily though her shaking was from fear. "You dirty, conniving son of a bitch!" her voice rose sharply nearly cracking when her raw throat was strained. "You mother fucking scumbag! You…you damn _**traitor**_!"

Despite the insults she harshly threw his way the demon smiled an extremely pleased look taking over the handsome features of his face.

"You remember." He murmured happily. "You remember me now don't you, love?"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed in fear. "I'm not your love!"

The demon simply continued smiling his darkened violet orbs gazing lovingly into her own as he ignored her words choosing to instead crawl closer to her on the bed. "You are..." he said with a hum watching in some amusement when she quickly scrambled to her feet and backed away from the bed. "Running away, love?"

Her response to his playfully asked question was a glare before she once again began moving away. She needed to get away from him and although it was foolish to think that he would simply allow her to walk away from him after having kidnapped her for reason she still tried though all she managed to take was two steps before her vision blurred and she fell forwards onto her hands and knees her breaths having to be forced out from her lungs in the form of pants.

"Wh-what…." She gasped out as blood began rushing in her ears. "What th-the hell-l did y-y-you do to…to me?"

A chuckle was the only answer given to her as the demon raised of the bed he feet slowly taking him to her in a short lazy stroll that in her pain seemed to go on for hours before he finally reached her. With a disproving yet mocking "Tisk, tisk, tisk" he bent down and pulled her into his arms before walking back over to the bed and seating himself down comfortably before settling her in his lap against her will. For a moment he simply gazed at her fondly eyes glowing with love before the naturally dark orbs darkened further in what she reluctantly drew as lust.

"You're beautiful…." He growled eyes looking black. "You were so young when we parted…." The word accident set a snarl on her face as her hazy eyes darkened angrily. **That** was no accident. "You were so innocent at the time…so small and naïve and in need of protection…." His hand raised to caresses her face. "So fragile…so innocent."

"What…what t-the hell a-are y-you going on…on a-about…?"

Again her question was ignored as he continued speaking his words frightening her the more he spoke. "It was such a shame that you were only six at the time. You were so beautiful for your age and I had so badly wanted to make you mine but you were too young for such a thing like that….you were not prepared. Now though…." His hand slowly trailed a sickening path down her cheek, to her neck, across her breast, down her stomach, and then to her thighs before retracing that path back up to her cheek. "Now…after so many years in which you had grown you are no longer a child. Both your mind and body are that of an adult and after having waited for so long I am ready to claim what is rightfully mine."

"I…I a-am not y-y-yours."

"You have _**always **_been mine, love." He said softly. "Ever since I first set my eyes on you I had decided that you would be mine. Your heart is mine and mine alone and I will have you." His smile took on a wicked tint as his dark eyes gleamed dangerously in a sick kind of joy. "And with the poison I injected in your blood I'm afraid that you are unable to keep me from taking you, love. Its weak enough to keep you alive but stronger enough to render your body useless until it manages to rid of all traces of it in your blood."

"Yo-you wo-would force m-me?" she gasped out eyes filling with fear. "Y-you…yo-you're si-sick!"

"It won't be forced." He said with an assured smile. "Not for long at least."

"You're di-disgusting!" she spat.

"I love you and all love is beautiful."

Eyes closing as pain racked through her body Kagome whimpered knowing that nothing she said would be able to convince this deranged demon bastard. He seemed to fully believe that he would be doing nothing wrong but everything about what he planned to do was wrong. Not only the fact that if he took her it would be considered rape was plain sickening but also because this man….this demon was too close in blood to do such a thing with her and when she felt his hand tugging at her clothing she let loose another whimper having only one pitiful plan left to a least attempt to stall him.

"Yue…." She whispered voice cracking. "Yue…don't do this…not with me…not when it's so wrong…."

"Love is not wrong." He growled hotly into her ear before giving it a quick nip. "I love it…the sound of my name from your lips."

"L-Love between…lovers i-is not wrong but…y-your l-love for m-m-me is….." she weakly attempted to push his hand away from her top. "Y-You're…." She cursed the darkness that began creeping into her view for the second time that day. "You-re…fa-family Y-Yue…." Head throbbing she managed to get her finally words out before passing out once more.

"You ca-can't f-fuck your sister…Y-Yue…Yu-Yue-nii…."

**x.x.x**

**Hahaha! Anyone confused? I know my darling little cousin who has been reading this over my shoulder as I typed it is! *winks* In case you haven't figured it out yet though Kuronue WASN'T the stalker that Kagome had spoken with during the last chapter since our smexy bat demon won't come in until…well…whenever I decide to put him in! The stalker (slash kidnapper and creeper) is an OC that my dear friend VixenKitsune147 came up with in order to aid me in the writing of this story and although it wasn't planned to make him another brother to Kagome-dear it kinda turned out that way for me when I was writing this chapter. After all a story needs a good incest supporting villain that's only goal in life is to creep on their sister!...Okay that sounded weird to me too…DON'T QUESTION ME! I'm currently hyped up on sugar.**

**Oh and so we are clear…THERE WILL BE NO RAPE! **

**Also…seeing as of how I have reached the same number of chapters in this rewritten version of When You Think You Know a Man as the first one I will now be taking the first version of the story down…forever! Sorry if this upsets anyone….**

**Please review if it does not trouble you**

**Kagomes Kit**


	7. Chapter 7

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the anime's used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Seven**

_His father had always been what many thought to be the ideal man. Tall with a body as hard as rock that seemed to have been built for battle and sharp features than when not kept hidden behind his cold steely warriors mask could be called handsome. He had kind eyes that seemed to contrast against their dark grey-almost black- coloring that reflected his calm and gentle soul and a heart that as believed by most would be made purely of gold if ever seen. It was that golden heart that kept him separate from the other often cold and near heartless men of their tribe due to the sense of mercy it held to him and while on other occasions that heart would have been a foolishly dangerous tool for a fighter his father held a sharp mind and a great ability to use it as to not mix what he wanted to do with what he had to do when it came to making important life or death choices. That was what had allowed his father grow from a low ranking armies man to a great well known and feared general of that very army and after hundreds of years of having served as the general which forced him into facing a countless number of foes it was safe to say that his father among anything else was strong._

_Because of his father's strength though it was odd to watch him stroll from one side of the room to the other in a hurried fashion because it was that strength that seemed too often cut off any worry or fear that a normal warrior might have held during any large event in their life. His father had faith in his own power that was not a power to so carelessly over look and because of his own faith in his power he faced everything in life with such courage that made him fearless but now it would seem that every emotion he had ever missed in battle was being experienced by his father at that very moment. _

_His facial features seemed to playing an agonizing game of catch between worry, fear, anxiety, distress, dread, and uneasiness. Then when random strikes of thunder and lightning would appear from the storm raging outside through the night he would jump and wildly look around his already negative emotions mixing in with alarm, fright, horror, mortification, terror, shock, and a bit of hysteria until he chuckled in amusement at his own childishness at being startled by the storm before quickly starting the cycle over._

_The cycle continued on and on and just when he was about to force his father to sit down and stay still a slightly familiar woman that was serving as one of his mothers midwives appeared through the doorway a happy grin on her wrinkled aged face-a sign of good news- Yue noted looking into the midwife's sparkling pale eyes._

"_**Kantarou-sama." **__The woman murmured excitedly bowing in a respectful manner to his father. __**"The birthing process has gone along successfully. Your mate is alive and well as are your children."**_

_The fact that the midwife chose to say 'children' instead of 'child' did not escape either his father or himself and without thought both rushed into the room one-his father- beaming with excitement at the thought of another child being added to the would be two while the other-himself- was simply curious at the unexpected turn of events. At their entrance his mother who had been gazing down at her arms with a soft and caring expression turned glittering violet eyes to them her smile growing with love as she called them over with a wave of her hand._

"_**Yue…" **__His mother breathed clearly drained from the births. __**"Come meet your brother Yue. Quick! Before your father manages to steal him away."**_

_Chuckling at his mother's amusing yet true words Yue quickly walked pass his father who pouted at the fact that his future actions were called out so easily. Stopping at his mother's side he peered down at the blanket covered bundle in her arms with a smiling mask that hid the disdain in his eyes. This thing that was named his brother by blood seemed to be nothing more than another bat added to their clan of Koumori. His skin though reddened from his entrance into the world was showing signs of the paleness his kind's skin was colored and there was already a small tuffle of black hair growing atop of his head. He had not wings as of yet due to his young age but his brother carried the traditional pointed elf like ears and already had small claws and fangs. His eyes were kept from the world as of now but he had no doubt they would either be his mothers violet or his father's and his own nearly black eyes since only those shades ever seemed to run in their family. _

"_**Isn't he beautiful Yue?" **__His father's soft-spoken words broke through his thoughts as he stepped up to his mother's other side eyes gazing at his new brother just as fondly as his mother was. __**"He's a quiet one it seems but I can already tell that he'll grow to be a strong Koumori one day."**_

"_**He's not quiet at all." **__His mother said as she brushed her palm against his brother's baby soft cheek. __**"He may be silent as of now but I can feel the distress following off of his tiny, little form." **__A cheeky grin found its place on his mother's lips as she playfully spoke her next statement. __**"He misses his sister."**_

"_**Sister?" **__gasped out his father his already excited eyes positively glowing at the word. __**"I have a daughter to spoil?"**_

"_**Yes." **__A new voice spoke up drawing their attention to another midwife as she entered with another bundle in her arms. __**"Though this one was slightly harder to get out and clean you have a healthy daughter to match your new son." **__Moving to where his father stood the midwife waited until his mother shifted his brother to one arm before she gentle passed his sister down to her free arm's hold. __**"She's a kicker but she's also a beauty."**_

_With his mask still in place Yue took another glance down at his mother's arms his eyes skipping over his already inspected brother to his new sister only to freeze when his gaze landed on the tiny form. If there was ever such a thing as true beauty he had been graced with it at that very moment. Though her looks were much like her other brother's with the simple tuffle of black hair, elfish pointed ears, missing wings, reddened not yet paled skin, and baby claws and fangs with her eyes not yet opened there was something about this child that was his so called sister that drew him in. The air around her was…bright. As if someone had placed her directly in the moons light she seemed to shine in his eyes and though he knew not yet what it was he felt a new emotion begin to rise within his blackened soul._

_Was this…feeling…the love for a sister?_

_If so then why did he not feel this…love…for his brother?_

"_**Kuronue." **__His mother said bringing him back once more while speaking softly with a smile when she felt her newest son's distress fade away with the presence of his sister was known.__**"That will be the name of our newest son. Kuronue."**_

"_**Kuronue…." **__His father repeated in a thoughtful hum. __**"A perfect name for our newest son but what of our daughter?"**_

"…_**Kagome."**_

_His comment drew his parents gaze to his once silent form and after a shared glance both smiled warmly._

"_**Kagome…." **__Giggling childishly his nodded. __**"Kagome is a wonderful name for our youngest, Yue. It's rather odd but it fits."**_

_Grinning down at the two newly born twins his mother beamed with joy._

"_**Kuronue-the oldest and Kagome-the youngest."**_

_Leaning back against the wall as his mother and father broke out into a quiet but excited chatter over the newest additions to their-former- family of three Yue trailed his eyes back to the sister he had just named his lips tilting slightly at the ends._

'_**Kagome.' **__The name rang through his head as a quiet murmur. __**'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl….'**_

**x.x.x**

_Long claw tipped fingers ran themselves through the shoulder length thick black waterfall of hair that sprouted from her head taking out small tangles and rearranging misplaced hairs as they went through the motions of their calming track of starting from her scalp and ending at the ends where the fingers would fiddle with random black strands before starting again. In response to the soft and smooth action a quiet purr began emitting from the owner of the shoulder length midnight waterfall as she leaned back further into the warmth that her brother-the owner of those long fingers- always seemed to carry. Her small leathery wings fluttered slightly against his stomach and chest in approval of him playing with her hair having always enjoyed the feeling while her sparkling violet orbs shut themselves away from the world in favor of savoring the pleasant feeling her purr growing louder when she felt her brother nuzzle the top of her head lovingly._

"_**Yue-nii~!" **__she sang softly ending with a yawn that stretched her lips apart to give the world a view of her sharp yet small fangs. __**"I'm tired…."**_

_Pointed elfish ears twitching slightly at the sound of her brother's chuckle she opened her eyes her head tilting back to meet the loving violet-black gaze of her oldest brother with her own irritated violet eyes a cute scowl making an appearance in her slight irritation. This of course only transformed his chuckle into a laugh and without much thought he reached out and pulled one of her cheeks earning himself a wince and a poor attempt to bite the fingers pinching her face._

"_**If you're tired then sleep silly." **__Replacing the fingers pinching her cheek with his lips in a loving peck earning himself a giggle he spoke again. __**"It is noon after all and you're still not at the age where you can manage to stay awake throughout the day. You can wait until dusk like every other child to play."**_

_Shaking her head she frowned cheeks puffing out in a pout. __**"I can't go to sleep now! Kuro isn't back!"**_

_The fingers that had been running through her growing locks suddenly stopped drawing a few confused blinks from her as well as a sudden gasp when her vision of the bright sky was suddenly blocked by a pair of two dark black wings that were much, much larger than her own shooting forward to wrap around her small form in a protective cocoon. Beneath those wings two strong arms slithered around her waist and pulled her further into her brother's embrace while his chin landed on her head his dark eyes unknown to her glaring out into the beautiful sky. __**"Kuronue…" **__she heard her brother hiss out in a tone she was not use to hearing him use. __**"It shouldn't matter if he isn't here or not. If you want to rest then you can without his presence."**_

"_**It does matter!" **__she insisted. __**"Kuro and I always sleep together! Our bed is too big for one of us and it'll get cold without Kuro there. I need Kuro to sleep!"**_

"_**If you like I could always take a nap with you Kagome." **__He murmured into her hair arms tightening around her for. __**"That way you wouldn't have to wait for Kuronue to come back. He's talking to father after all and you know how much father enjoys to ramble on."**_

"_**No!" **__she growled out struggling to get out of his grip. __**"I only want to take naps with Kuro! Only Kuro-chan! No one else!"**_

"_**Kagome…. It's fine if you miss one nap with him. I'm sure he won't mind. Plus you're tired aren't you? You shouldn't push yourself to stay awake just for the sake of napping with hi-"**_

"_**Kuro!" **__she said cutting him off excitedly as she finally broke free from his arms and ran towards her twin. __**"Kuro you're back!" **__throwing her arms around him she grinned both loosing themselves in an excited conversation about Kuronue's meeting with their father after a little stunt he pulled earlier. Hand in hand they began walking off in the direction of their room both unaware of the hateful gaze being sent towards Kuronue by their older brother who continued to sit watching them go with a dark look._

"_**Kuronue…" **__he hissed once they were far gone. __**"Is nothing more than a nuisance"**_

**x.x.x**

"_**You bastard!" **__His father's angry roared out words were spat in his face as he was sent flying into the nearest wall with a punch to the stomach. The impact his bag made with the wall resulted in a pain filled gasp as blood rose to spill out from his lips as he slid down to the floor wings bending in a way they had never been meant to bend. His eyes which were hazy with pain but flaming with hate gazed up at the form of his angered father and horrified mother one looking down at him as if he were scum-his father and the other with worry-his mother. __**"I don't know where you managed to come up with such thoughts but if you honestly thought that I would allow you to mate your own sister then you are greatly mistaken! We may not follow the rules of humans but it's disgusting!"**_

"_**Love…" **__he gasped out slowly standing up on shaky legs. __**"Love is not disgusting. Love is pure…love is beautiful and blood or not I love her. I love Kagome. She is no sister to me. She is my mate and when she comes of age I will take her as my mate. No one will stop me. Not even you…father." **__He spat moving to walk out the door only to be grabbed by the hair and slammed into the nearest wall once more. _

"_**Leave." **__His father hissed. __**"I will not kill my own blood but I will not allow you to be near my daughter when your thoughts flow in such a way. You will not touch Kagome. Not now and not when she is of age. You will leave and never see her again. You will never speak to her again. You will never **__**think **__**of her again or you will regret it."**_

_Standing still as his father dragged his mother away in an angry fit he growled eyes glaring hatefully at his father's back._

'_**No one will keep me away from my love father. Even if I have to kill to keep her by my side I will.' **__Closing his eyes as his rage continued to burn he too began walking away. __**'Even if I have to kill you…'**_

**x.x.x**

_He stood silently in the shadows of the room Kagome shared with Kuronue eyes glued to the slightly smaller of the two bodies wrapped safely in the warm shared bed with a soft, caring touch to them. Tonight was the night that everything was going to change. His father was ordering him to leave for sure this night and if he didn't follow out his plans today then he would be forced away from his one and only for kami knows how long._

_He couldn't let that happen._

_Moving towards the small body of his loved one he quickly bent down and placed his lips over Kagomes small ones in a way that kept him only a hair away from touching her innocent virgin lips. He was highly tempted to kiss her as he wished but simply moved to kiss her cheek a smile spreading against her warm flesh as he did so. _

"_**Soon…" **__he whispered oh so quietly as to not wake her. __**"Soon all who attempt to keep us away will be gone and we will be together. Soon I will have you my love. Soon….."**_

**x.x.x**

His thoughts of the past were broken by the shuffling of sheets and his lazy-calm eyes opened just in time to see his lover shoot up in bed with a terrified scream ripping from deep within her throat. Despite the painful ring that the rather loud noise left in his ears Yue smiled his eyes lighting up as he lazily made his way to his whimpering and whining love from behind. His nose though caught the scent of her tears and with a frown he paused behind her his words leaving his lips before he could think of something better to say he spoke.

"Tears…" He said calmly watching her from behind as she stiffened. "Tears my love are not suitable for one of such beauty."

Moving one of his hands so that it rested on one of her flushed damped cheeks he smiled when a shiver-most certainly from pleasure-went down his little love's back. She must have missed him greatly he mused as he took advantage of her shock from his sudden appearance to remove the traces of her unworthy tears from her beautiful skin though a frown won over the spot on his lips when she jerked away from him in a pathetic crawl.

"_**You**_." She hissed angrily though he noted that she was shaking. "You dirty, conniving son of a bitch!" her voice rose sharply and he blinked at the strain he caught through it. "You mother fucking scumbag! You…you damn _**traitor**_!"

Despite the insults she harshly threw his way he found himself smiling anyways when he caught sight of the light in her eyes that spoke of what she now knew.

"You remember." He murmured happily. "You remember me now don't you, love?"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed and he inwardly chuckled at her shyness. "I'm not your love!"

Crawling over to her on the bed he grinned. "You are..." he said with a hum watching in some amusement as she quickly scrambled to her feet and backed away from the bed. "Running away, love?" he teased remembering her fondness for games.

Her response was a glare before she once again began moving away in her little game of hard to get though he knew she wouldn't get far. He of course was only proven right when Kagome paused before she weakly fell to the ground.

"Wh-what….What th-the hell-l did y-y-you do to…to me?"

Chuckling once more he simply stood from the bed and slowly walked over to her knowing that the poison he had implanted into her system earlier was most likely causing her hell. He didn't want his lover in pain but he didn't want to play her cat and mouse game for too long. Not when he had waited so long to find her. Even so he would still amuse her somewhat. "Tisk, tisk, tisk." He said bending down and pulling her to his arms before setting her in his lap once he reach the bed once again his eyes darkening in lust as he gazed down at her.

"You're beautiful…." He growled. "You were so young when we parted…." Ignoring her well acted snarl he continued. "You were so innocent at the time…so small and naïve and in need of protection…." His hand raised to caresses her face. "So fragile…so innocent."

"What…what t-the hell a-are y-you going on…on a-about…?"

Ignoring her words he continued on his arms keeping her close to him. "It was such a shame that you were only six at the time. You were so beautiful for your age and I had so badly wanted to make you mine but you were too young for such a thing like that….you were not prepared. Now though…." He couldn't resist the trail his hand made down her body starting from her cheek and ending at her thighs before trailing back up the invisible path. "Now…after so many years in which you had grown you are no longer a child. Both your mind and body are that of an adult and after having waited for so long I am ready to claim what is rightfully mine."

"I…I a-am not y-y-yours."

"You have _**always **_been mine, love." He said softly still playing along with her game. "Ever since I first set my eyes on you I had decided that you would be mine. Your heart is mine and mine alone and I will have you." He allowed his smile to darken a bit as he let loose the information he knew she wanted. "And with the poison I injected in your blood I'm afraid that you are unable to keep me from taking you, love. Its weak enough to keep you alive but stronger enough to render your body useless until it manages to rid of all traces of it in your blood. The perfect way to get what he wanted while still letting her play a game.

"Yo-you wo-would force m-me?" she gasped out eyes filling with fear. Such a good actor. "Y-you…yo-you're si-sick!"

"It won't be forced." He said with an assured smile. "Not for long at least."

"You're di-disgusting!" she spat.

"I love you and all love is beautiful."

"Yue…." She whispered voice cracking. "Yue…don't do this…not with me…not when it's so wrong…."

"Love is not wrong." He growled hotly into her ear before giving it a quick nip as his lust became unbearable. "I love it…the sound of my name from your lips." Her voice speaking his name…it was arousing.

"L-Love between…lovers i-is not wrong but…y-your l-love for m-m-me is….." she weakly attempted to push his hand away from her top. "Y-You're" He took note of the slight haze in her eyes. "You-re…fa-family Y-Yue…." He stopped his actions when her words became weaker.

"You ca-can't f-fuck your sister…Y-Yue…Yu-Yue-nii…."

Blinking when her gaze was cut off from the word by her eyelids as her body went slack in his hold he frowned slightly disappointed before his amusement grew.

"She fainted…." He murmured.

"Of course she did."

**x.x.x**

**Okay…..that….royally sucked. -_- The plan that I had for this chapter was to show you bits from Yue's past through his eyes as well as the previous chapter through his insight instead of Kagome's. Hopefully you could see from Yue's version of the last chapter that he…is really screwed up. His mind is set somewhere along the lines of Kagome loves him and is just shy/playing games of hard to get.**

**He's crazy.**

**Anyways~ Please ignore any mistakes you found (It's seven in the morning and I've been up since 10am yesterday) and please review if you don't mind!**

**Kagomes Kit**


	8. Chapter 8

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the anime's used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**READERS! I have an important poll concerning my stories up! For those who enjoy my work please check it out and vote!**

**Chapter Eight **

The violets were enraged if that word was even fitted enough to explain the pure anger and hatred flowing through Kuronue's eyes as he gazed down at a broken item rested on his palm. If such a heated look was not enough to make Death cower away from the fuming demon bat then the words spoken by the Koumori would surly have been enough to make him flee.

"_**Where did you get this?"**_

Youko blinked.

It was not that his friend's anger didn't shake him for while normally the Koumori was the stiffer of the two Kuronue was most certainly rather laid back and a joyful companion to have. He enjoyed teasing and fun as much as his own kitsune kind and while Kuronue became extremely serious and cold during their 'missions' he had never reached a point like this when such raw emotions filled him. Not even the well placed masked on his partner's face was enough to hold the anger away from his gaze. Even so Youko kept his calm appearance. Troubled or not he knew he held Kuronue's loyalty and that he was safe with the enraged demon so he was not fearful of an attack produced by this rage.

"_**Youko."**_

Simply curious of it.

"I stumbled upon it in my forest."

Still blazing violet orbs glanced at him briefly to shoot a dark look over him that spoke of the knowledge that the given truth wasn't the full truth before they shot back down to the broken treasure in the Komori's shaking palm.

The Shikon no Tama.

Otherwise known as the Jewel of Four Souls it was a jewel whose story had spread across the lands of Japan since its very making turning the already blood-filled times that they lived in into one increased deaths and war as demons and humans turned against one another in attempt to own this jewel as their own and turn their dreams into reality because that was what the Shikon was said to do. Power could be granted as could wealth and fame with just a simple wish on this jewel. The world and everything in it could belong to a single soul if only they could manage to obtain the jewel long enough to wish it.

Yes the jewel was a great thing indeed….

But its evils were unknown to many. Even he had been unaware of the jewel's dark side until his very first meeting with the damn thing.

**x.x.x**

"_**Such a fragile looking thing this shard is…." **__He muttered quietly knowing that though the words were soft his partner would hear them well even with the good distance between them his gaze being kept by the piece of a jewel he carefully held between the tips of his pointer finger and thumb. Though the shard alone was small and frail it while in his grasp looked to be nothing more than a slowly darkening shard of glass waiting to be broken by the slightest added pressure of his fingers. __**"Looks can be deceiving."**__ Switching his gaze from the tiny thing in his hold he smirked, eyes taking in the limp bodies lying lifelessly before him in the crimson life liquid that was their blood. There had to be at least fifty bodies thrown around him all for the most part being humans that had been murdered cruelly by the few lower class demon bodies that lied near them the demons having been killed by none another than himself. And for what?_

"_**A small slither of a jewel…." **__He mused answering his own question._

_How the jewel shard got into a human village was no concern of his and honestly did he wish to make it of his concern. He cared not how the unfortunate humans got their greedy hands on such a treasure nor did he really care for the treasure itself. The only true reason he had killed the demons who were in possession of the jewel was because his curiosity had driven him to see what was so important to bring a group of demons to murder a village other than to feed._

_He was rather disappointed._

_Bringing the jewel closer to his gaze he narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction a slight frown slipping pass his mask as he openly sneered at the glass like object before he took notice of the change of color. The glass light pink tint was now a dark violet that looked as if it had been poisoned with black. It was an interesting color and as he continued to stare he found his thoughts slipping away the world seeming to darken around him until his only sight was the jewel kept in his hold._

_The jewel….._

"_**Such power…." **__The words slipped pass his lips in a low whisper as his suddenly fogged orbs watched as the higher end of the shard dug into the tip of his pointer when his grip tightened forcing a thin trail of blood to leak out and over the jewel which darkened more at the crimson liquid's first contact with its once light coloring. He could very well have anything with the use of the jewel, couldn't he? The treasures he worked so hard to steal could be gained much easier with but a few mumbled words. Jewels…silver…gold…he could have everything he had yet to own in his grasp very quickly. He could very easily steal the rest of the pieces to the jewel and then all it would take to have everything else he rightfully should own would be a single wish…._

_Just_

_One_

_Wish._

"_**Damnit fox! Pay attention!"**_

_The familiar voice of his partner though while managing to reach his ears became drowned out as the heavy fog hovering over his mind smothered his words leaving the kitsune to briefly wonder what it was his friend had said before his attention was once more stolen by the pretty little shard in his grasp. The treasures….the jewels….there was still so much left in the world that he needed to hold….. It was only fitting for the King of Thieves to possess all the treasures in the world…. He was so close to getting them all. He just needed to make his wish first…..then he would answer the demon…. __**"I…."**__ Yes…just a few more words and then he-_

_The shard was gone._

_It took a few seconds for his overly cloudy mind to process this fact but once it was settled and he was slowly brought into a realization he snarled his blank golden gaze narrowing down dangerously as he turned a glare to the person who dared to steal the tiny treasure from his hands. _

_Once his eyes landed on the idiotic thief he paused a sense of familiarity overcoming him as he quietly gazed at the tall Koumori his snarl dying down for a few seconds as he tried to process this demon's relation to him before he caught sight of the shard in his hand and snarled again. This seemed to send the Koumori into shock and he smirked taking this as an opening and quickly dropping down into a crouch before he pushed off and lunged at his prey his moves more animalistic than they normally were as he blindly clawed at any area of the demon's body he could reach.__** "Youko!" **__he heard the demon gasp as he managed to run a claw from his stomach to his chest resulting in a crimson wound he himself ignored as he focused on ripping the rest of the demon apart his only thoughts on the shard he would once again possess with this Koumori's death._

"_**Youko!" **__came the Koumori's voice again. __**"Youko…." **__It was noticeably weaker now. __**"Youko…."**_

_After that there was an odd silence from the demon which he gleefully took as death yet as he once again neared the Koumori-who had jumped back for protection after the last calling of his name- and reached for the hand that was loosely clamped around the precious shard he found another hand identical to the one covering his prize gripping his wrist in a tight hold and a pair of furious darkening violets glaring at him. __**"Get a fucking hold of yourself you damn kitsune!" **__was the only warning he got before the Koumori's hand tightened around his prize in a strong fist and rammed into his face._

_The force and power hidden within that punch was greatly unexpected and without the time to brace himself for the hit he was sent flying his body crashing through various of huts that were lined together before it rolled to a stop against a slaughtered horse. His ears which were clamped down due to the pain from his partners hit just barely picked up Kuronue's words before he for the first time in ages fell into the welcoming embraces of a faint._

"_**Fucking jewel. Trying to take this partner too?"**_

**x.x.x**

Eyes narrowing as the small memory passed through he scoffed ears twitching with annoyance as he glared down at the poor excuse for a jewel he held in his palm. The Shikon no Tama which was known only for its great powers had secrets known to only those who experiences the wrath of the jewel firsthand. From within the jewel came voices that taunted and pulled at a man's emotions his greed and his lust until he was lost under a spell that forced the one in contact of the jewel to use its power for selfish reasons. The darker the jewel got represented the ever-growing impurity of its current owner as well as the outcome of the battle inside the jewel. When pure the miko who sealed herself inside was the one who was winning the timeless war but when darker the evil ones within the jewel were the ones defeating the other. Only with the dark side being easier for man to hear unless held by the holy or ones pure of heart the evils of the jewel were constantly winning.

Although he hated to admit it this information hadn't been known to him when he had held the slither of the jewel in his grasp. He found it amusing yes that a village had been murdered for the tiny treasure but he knew not of just how dangerous that treasure was. He wouldn't have known now if it hadn't been for Kuronue who even to this day refused to speak any more about the Shikon no Tama or the recent news surrounding it. It was a subject the bat clearly ignored and although curious he respected Kuronue and gave extra care not to speak of the evil little treasure around him.

Now though when the jewel had been thrown his way he couldn't ignore it. Not when it came with information concerning the raging demon before him. At first he had thought that Kuronue simply hated the jewel for the control it had put over him but now he knew there was more to the Komori's hatred than that.

The jewel though still as evil as it was when he had met it's slither had come to him surrounded by a mystery involving his partner and while that was enough to draw him in there was also that fact that all mysteries were puzzles waiting to be solved.

And kitsune's loved puzzles.

"Tell me Kuronue…." He began lazily checking his claws for filth. "Who is Kagome?"

The Shikon dropped to the floor as Kuronue's hand went limp at his side his friend's violet orbs losing its rage as a startling mix of sadness, main, self-hate, and longing filled the purple seas that had widened in shock. Kuronue frozen just continued to stare with those eyes that told so much yet so little and as he continued to watch the stunned Koumori in slight worry Youko couldn't help but think:

His game involving the miko took an interesting twist.

**x.x.x**

**Before you all begin to pull out your pitchforks and torches I beg of you to forgive me not only for this poor excuse of a chapter but for the four months I have been away. I won't go into full detail of why I've been gone for so long because I'm sure you don't want to sit and listen to all that so instead I'll just give you all the basics:**

**I was put into a funk. I had this chapter nearly finished until a slight depression hit which forced me to turn on my writing. I deleted that chapter in every way from my laptop with no hope for its return and ignored my writing for quite a while. I continued reading FanFictions in hope that my entertainment would bring that beautiful spark back to my muse but it didn't which only depressed me further. I hate not being able to write and being such a foul mood often I ignored my PM's as well-which I hope those who message me can forgive me for-and just continued through my days blandly. Finally though I was able to get this-still short-chapter out and while it is not the best I pray that at least a few of you have enjoyed it.**

**Now though about the story:**

**Yes I know my dear readers that this story IS going by so very, very slow. Honestly the first time I wrote this chapter things had begun to speed up but then I realized when I began the rewrite (since the other was gone) that I like dragging the story out. Call me cruel but I want to make my readers itch to find out what happens while at the same time I enjoy putting different viewpoints in as well. This chapter takes place after Kagome is taken by Yue but before she wakes up. I'm evil so enjoy the wait for action (that will come the next chapter)! Muwahahahaaha!**

**Also….is Koumori the right word for what Kuronue is? I've been getting a lot of different answers...Help?**

**One more note: READERS! I have an important poll concerning my stories up! For those who enjoy my work please check it out and vote!**

**And again sorry for the long wait.**

**Please review.**

**Kagomes Kit**


	9. Chapter 9

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the animes used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Nine**

_Kagome…_

A name of simplicity to one who never knew the owner it titled, yet a word full of meaning to someone like himself. Someone who knew the woman it belonged to and in result the meanings of joy, happiness, and all around warmth that surrounded the familiar yet now somewhat forbidden name. It was something he hadn't heard for over half a century. More than enough time to soothe the pain of the tragic event surrounding the owner of the name and himself, but clearly not enough to diminish it if the clenching of his thought to be nonexistent heart was anything to go off of.

Unwillingly following that clenching was a wave of harsh emotions he thought to have since long ago pushed away that, shamefully, brought certain wetness to his eyes. He cursed himself when that wetness attempted to escape and quickly before he could be reverted back into a sobbing child, spun around with his heel and slammed his tightly formed fist into the wall behind him. The action brought little pain despite the splits in his knuckles the contact caused and without thinking he pulled his arm back and threw another punch. Again and again he repeated the action forgetting about the tears he wanted to hold back as emotion after emotion raced through from a built cage of cracks to the surface.

The split on his knuckles grew but he kept up with the abuse to both the wall and his hand until finally, another reached out from behind him and caught his wrist, freezing his bloody fist just inches away from the dent he had formed.

"Enough," Youko spoke his cold voice cutting through the emotional haze of Kuronue's mind. "Whatever anger you have towards a wall will do you no good, so it's best to stop this pointless attack now." Hearing no form of a response Youko narrowed his eyes. "Kuronue."

_Plop._

A small sound that normally most wouldn't capture with even the best of hearing gifted to them, Youko who kept all focus on his partner managed to catch the small dripping like sound with the use of a single silver ear that twitched slightly and tilted forward. One minute at the most passed before the sound appeared again only this time slightly wider and with a sudden realization the kitsune of crime felt his eyes widen slightly before they narrowed and locked onto the dark head of hair a small distance in front of him.

Although not easy to spot at first there was a small vibration going through Kuronue that Youko quickly identified as _**shaking **_and with the appearances of more of that odd sound, came the distinctive scent of salt.

Tears.

"You're crying."

Clearly understanding that the words were not a question, but instead a statement Kuronue stiffened but made to move to deny Youko's claim. Instead he pulled his wrist of the kitsune's grip and dragged his hand over his eyes as if the makeshift mask could hide him away from the world.

Tears of any kind to a demon were merely a sign of weakness. One did not cry in a world of war unless they were too incapable of life and its hardships, yet here he was. Crying like a pathetic being in the presences of a powerful and well respected ally of his own. It was pitiful, disgraceful and he felt only shame at his actions, but that shame vanished when a hesitant hand, the same one previously gripping his wrist, lied itself on his shoulder.

"Kuronue," was spoken in that same cold voice that began to melt away into a calmer, simpler tone that said Koumori has only ever heard. "Who is Kagome?" Again Youko asked, only this time with his partner's reaction to its first appearance he did well to remove the teasing and mocking tones.

There was a popular belief that he was nothing more than ice itself put into the shape of a demonic man. Someone who felt nothing more than greed and lust, and while such a thing wasn't entirely false there wasn't full truth to the rumors about his legend. He cared not for those he did not respect and in truth there were many who he didn't even consider as mildly respectable. A great demon even older than he had once held his respect when he was a young kit growing into the thief he was now, but all respect had vanished after his love for a human led him to his death. After that only one other had taken hold of his respect and that had been Kuronue.

Their meeting although not a story of instant liking or friendship had left Youko with a memory of the darker demon who had, to his annoyance at the time, stolen the prize he had set out to capture. He had hated the winged man for having taken what he had deemed as his, yet seeking him out had been a harder task than he first planned and after time spent on the subject an obsession for the Koumori grew. It was nothing of sexual interest like some believed. Instead it had been an obsession to find the only person that had topped him in an art he knew so well. A need to not only redeem himself of the title that labeled him King of all thieves that the man had chipped at, but a want to examine and learn all that he could of this enemy. To learn his weakness and in time use that knowledge to finish the Koumori when he became a bore.

Only such a thing never happened. As he sought out Kuronue and their interactions became a thing of common events between them he found a fondness for the demon growing within him. At first he had attempted to crush that fondness, but every new meeting with the bat brought along the amusement and thrill that had been slipping away from theft without his notice. He suddenly realized how much of a bore things became with all the fools that followed him couldn't live to his expectation, leaving him to finish a heist alone or worst: with a handful of tired idiots that couldn't take the challenge. Kuronue had given him what had been missing, but it was only the first time they had fought together that the idea of joining Kuronue had ever shown itself to him.

A mere race to a treasure Youko had found the Koumori to be after lead to an event that almost ended their lives. So much focus put into outdoing the other both had fallen into a trap in which soldier after soldier that served their target came rushing out into battle. In his own element an attack like this would be an easy feat to handle, but on a mountain where plant life was scarce meant that he only had his skills and seeds to rely on. Flesh was torn with his rose whip making a quick path to escape that within minutes was covered again with more men. They with their weapons and attacks pushed him further and further back until he stumbled into Kuronue their backs touching. The silence that followed the meeting was deathly because at that moment an understanding went through them.

And they attacked.

Youko still with his whip and Kuronue with his scythes they without moving from the position with their backs against one another brought their attackers to their graves. Victory came easily with their work and on top of a mountain with what seemed to be at least a hundred men lying dead in their own blood, while they stood…

They laughed.

Deep and spine tingling a sick amusement had shown its face and they ate it up laughing like neither had in the presence of anyone else in a long while. Their bond formed over their interactions had been set into stone at that moment and not even a full few moons later Kuronue seemly out of nowhere had shown himself at Youko's side with the new label of second in command.

He respected Kuronue. Viewed him highly and stuck loyal to him, as even now as the man continued to cry he felt neither pity nor disgust towards him.

Only concern well hidden to the world.

So again he asked, "Who is Kagome?" marking the third time the question was asked.

And this time he answered. With the first sentence spoken Kuronue spoke of the only secret Youko had never known, the one which held the most importance to him. He told him of a young girl who had been born only minutes after himself to a well respected family of Koumori's. He told him of how he and the girl sharing the same blood and looks had grown as nearly one being the other always with the close to identical image at all time. He told him of an incident in which their parents were lost and they forced alone and how thieving had become their only chance at survival. He told him all that and more his tears vanishing for quite a while until he came to the hardest story of all.

**x.x.x**

_It was out of pure boredom that they had stolen from one of the most powerful lords of Makai. The world in which only demons roamed was new something created by an as of yet an unknown person who had yet to make it final. Not many demons lived in the world most preferring the one they were born to where they could either live alongside the humans peacefully or torment them happily but out of the handful of hundreds that did house in the demon realm there were a few that had gathered enough power and riches to claim the title of lords and ladies over the lesser demons. The most powerful of those lords and ladies had been their newest target. Just a person to hit so that time could past with entertainment, and despite the rumors of how dangerous and powerful this lord was, they had gotten in and out fairly easily._

_With a stunning necklace to tell their accomplish._

_Said necklace was golden with more than enough jewels to make ten villages worth of humans rich for the next decade. It sparkled and shined and with a laugh his sister who held it in her grasp pulled it up to her neck with a grin. __**"Doesn't this just go lovely with my wings, Kuro?"**_

"_**Perhaps the answer to your question would have been a yes if, in a way, you did not just ask if the necklace looks lovely with MY wings."**_

"_**Ha! We may be twins Kuronue but we both know my wings are sexier than yours!" **__Fluttering them and sticking her tongue out with a laugh she winked at him before spreading the leather-like appendage on her back and taking to the sky her laughter growing when he shouted out- __**"You're the youngest! NOTHING is allowed to be sexy when it comes to you!" **__in reply to her comment._

_They spent the rest of their trip back to the human world throwing back and forth playful banters each unaware of the figures following them closely behind._

**x.x.x**

"_**K-Kuro…." **__Her soft voice called out to him the normally sweet and sensual sound weak and ragged with an underwater tone as it was forced out between breaths barely taken through the blood filling her lungs and throat. She was a bloodied mess with torn skin in the form of gashes that ranged from minor cuts to bone-deep wounds, shattered wings, tattered hair, and other details that pained him to acknowledge. __**"K…K-Kuro…Kuro…." **__She called repeating his name brokenly her eyes bleeding like the rest of her still form only instead of crimson the blood from her dulling gaze was clear, water. __**"Ku…ro…"**_

_As she continued to call out for him he found himself frozen in a fear far grander that what he had ever known. His own gaze was wide and tearful though he refused to cry in her presence when he was suppose to always keep strong for her, yet even as he thought such a thing keeping his tears at bay were harder than any action he ever performed. He too was wounded with his own gashes and a wing that was bent at a painfully odd angle but his condition mattered not when before him his sister sat drowning in her own blood, broken, and most heartbreaking of all: scared. Watching her sit there in agony tore at him and in a desperate action he lifted her head watching as blood drained from her open mouth with a wince only to panic when more began rising to take its place. She was meeting a death given by her own life liquid yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear a path to her oxygen. The blood was filling her too fast and draining it was useless as well when too much blood loss began affecting her as well. She was pale now, shaking and with a whimper so pitiful for a demon of his power and age he watched unable to help as she slowly raised a shaky pale hand colored red to his cheek. The mix of her warm blood and cooling skin bit him but he held her smaller hand close to his flesh anyways his eyes staring deep into her own._

"_**K…Ku…ro…."**_

_Her words were still coated with that under water tone._

"_**K…Ku…."**_

_Her hand against his cheek shook and with a startled scream he held it closer eyes widening as he watched her own slip closed._

"…_**ro….K-Kuro…"**_

_And then it was with words just a little more than a gargle she with no more air to breathe whispered one last time to his ears:_

"…_**Kuro…."**_

_With no soul in the body that commanded it the hand against his cheek went limp only kept lifted by his own trembling grip that tightened as a blood curdling scream tore from his lips._

_She was dead._

_**Kagome **__was dead._

**x.x.x**

With this story head his tears had fallen again yet now slide down to the floor with his back against the wall, he dipped his head in a silent remembering of his lost sister and allowed his emotions to simply flow. There was not anger at himself for having failed to protect her. There was not hatred towards the world or the gods for stealing her away. There was only sadness for her having gone and with his eyes closed he missed the saddened gazed of his partner suddenly harden and narrow.

"She isn't dead."

Freezing at the comment Kuronue chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "I held her cold hand when she passed. Carried and set her lifeless body into the soil myself. She's dead Youko. Has been for over fifty years."

"Kuronue."

Knowing the tone well enough by now he sighed and lifted his head and eyes to look at his companion, yet as he did so he was met with a look of seriousness and golden eyes that flashed with truth and knowledge in their narrowed state.

"She's alive,"

And one last time Kuronue threw himself into a fit of tears, because if there was one thing he knew about Youko:

It was that he was _**never **_wrong.

**x.x.x**

Riding stiffly on the back of the demon slayer's fire neko dull brown eyes lacking the glow of life turned from the cold, starry sky to stare down at the girl she held in her arms. A face much like her own, only less built of doll-like beauty was shifted into a pained expression as sweat layered across her paled skin giving her an eerie sheen in the light of the moon. She shivered and she whimpered in her painful rest while giving cries that broke through the silence every once and a while as she clung tightly to the miko of clay's clothing clearly without knowledge of who the clothing belong to.

"Kuro..."

Narrowing her eyes at the girl Kikiyou turned her head back towards the events she just witnessed fresh in her memory.

**x.x.x**

_At her statement the demon turned his attention away from her reincarnation in favor of gracing her with a harsh stare that once taking in her features melted into an amused smirk._

"_You are the woman she is supposed to be?" He mumbled to himself although loud enough so that she could catch his words and the mocking ones that followed. "What a shame that her beauty had to be dulled in order for her to take the role as someone whose looks are based off a woman as bland as you."_

_Although his statement was mean to light her emotions she stayed calm despite a darker thing growing inside her chest. She was here not by choice, but because a pull from within that had carried her here. At first she was unaware as to why she was being pulled to such a place, but now she understood well enough and with a simple action she held her bow up and an arrow was pointed at the demon. _

"_You will return her."_

_Violet eyes near black sparked at her and clawed hands rose. "Of course, miko-sama." He purred before turning back to Kagome's limp body. He was well aware of the arrow still pointed at him, yet didn't seem to care. Instead he brought the girl into his arms and held her close for a moment or two. "Goodbye for now, my love." And without care or true knowledge that he was taking advantage of her, the demon leaned his head down and kissed her lips._

_She should have shot him there but instead she went against the rights of human kind and continued watching as the demon pulled away and began walking calmly to her. Kirara who had for one reason or another followed her hissed at the demonic man, even as he gently lied the girl who was like a sister to her mistress on her warm back._

"_There. I returned her."_

**x.x.x**

It was odd that a demon had complied so easily yet when she had questioned him before he walked off he had given her an answer that still stuck to her thoughts:

"_I don't want to win the game that easily."_

**x.x.x**

**Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry everyone for once again having made you wait, but well…school is school and although it pains me to say it my classes are far more important than my stories. I love my writing to death, but I can't go around failing what ensures my future now can I?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of this story.**

**Also my poll is still up so please check it out if you haven't already.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**Kagomes Kit**


	10. Chapter 10

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the animes used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Although a mere mortal woman she was indeed one of simple yet stunning beauty. Her youth was clear in her features and not a simple imperfection was shown on her doll like face. No blemish or scares despite the many encounters of evil she had come across in her life and a slightly toned womanly body of soft curves that could be found beneath the unflattering robes and amour she wore. Hair as dark as a ravens wing fell far down her back like dark ink with not a single strand that framed her face falling into it showing the world gentle eyes of brown that spoke of incredible knowledge and understanding. With beauty such as her own she needed not the powder blue eye makeup she wore or the light gloss upon her lips, but even so they only added nicely to her looks. What stood out oddly against her grace though came a four piece mark on her forehead, but at the moment she neither cared for the mark upon the rather well known miko's head or the beauty the woman held because in her eyes-_

_The woman was hideous._

"_**You must not refuse this." **__The honorable woman spoke voice calm and gentle, yet loud and powerful at the same time with a stern harshness hiding behind each word.__** "Although you are of demon blood it has been decided that you will hold the weight of this responsibility upon your shoulders. You must not refuse. You cannot refuse. The gods themselves set this as your fate, and to deny them of their wishes will result in nothing of the good kind." **_

_Sickened by the miko's words she crossed her arms and snarled dangerously forcing the other woman to step back, not in fear, but instead because of the dark waves of energy that began forming around the demonic woman. Her eyes of violet had since long ago been taken in by the shadows of black in her anger that, with every passing minute grew bringing forth more dark energy that continued to push the miko back. In her current state the miko could not afford to be touched by any darkness else the battle within her be lost so she did best to keep her distance, but found it hard with the others increasing negativity._

"_**I don't give a damn about the gods! They have no right to bring forth a fate I have no interest in taking! I have a life that I live happily!" A brother who I love and you expect me to leave both my happiness and blood behind so that I may play the protector of a jewel that should have never been brought into this world in the first place? This is your mistake! I should not be punished with the task of fixing what I have not broken!"**_

"_**I know well of this being my own mistake, but I cannot fix this! My powers even at their most are being used to fight against the evil within me just as we speak! The darkness is matched to my light! That is why you are needed! Your light-"**_

_The cruel laughter of the other halted her words. __**"My light? I have no light! I am a demon of the darkness! A Koumori Damnit! I was born in the night's embrace, grew in the shadows yet my 'light' is needed to fight against the very thing I love? Do you see me as a fool?"**_

"_**You have light," **__Was shot back calmly yet the harshness seemed to grow along with the woman's ugliness. __**"Although a demon you have a power that no other has. You seek nothing. Power, riches, love…you run after none of those wants because they are not wants you have. Anything you take, you take because of adventure and fun, not because of lust and greed, but not only that! Unlike others of your kind you care not for blood! Demon or human, they are all one race in your eyes! That is your light! The lack of the want or need to change the life you have! There are no others who pure of any wants or needs to change what needs not to be changed and for that reason you are the one who must follow out this duty!" **__When her words still did not break through to the other, she with a winced moved yet another step back the darkness around the girl clouding up the bright world through only her eyes. __**"I beg of you! You must-"**_

"_**No!" **__The winged woman screamed and with that single world the darkness around her shot forward and consumed the miko breaking the mask of beauty she wore and pulling forth the ugliness she had seen. __**"I refuse to give up my life for the sake of correcting something that is not mine to correct!" **__and with that said the miko screamed._

_She fell to her knees ungracefully her once doll-like features cracking as pain shattered its perfection and sweat began turned her flawless skin to oil. Her black raven's hair tangled and fell into her eyes covering her in dark shame while she grasped her head and rose her screaming to a louder volume. Her ugliness grew from then on and as that ugliness appeared in the shape of evil, demonic hands and the miko shaking as blood and grime began covering her form the managed to throw out one last raspy set of words._

"_**You cannot escape this fate Kagome. One way or another the gods will get you to do their bidding. The weight of the jewel will be yours carry!"**_

_And with that said the demonic hands dug into her shoulders and pulled her back into the air a bright light surrounded by darkness appearing for mere seconds before a small darkening jewel fell to the floor before the demonic woman's, Kagome's, feet._

_She snarled glaring down at the jewel but when her well trained ears picked up the sound of her brother's calling all anger was forgotten as she took to the air and quickly began returning to the place where she belonged. __**"Pitiful woman." **__and despite her lack of interest in anything involving that jewel she glanced back from the skies and was just in time to steal the sight of a young girl stumbling across the jewel her touch when picking it up sending any darkness of its color out._

_Years later when that young girl became a woman in love with a hanyou, she would find the child's name to be Kikuyu._

_And that she was the first step in the god's plots._

**x.x.x**

Curious eyes watched as the seemly young miko continued to pant and moan in her sleep, closed eyes clenched shut tightly and skin damp with a sheen of sweat that glistened with the evidence of her pain. Although concern the gaze was also calculating as the owner raised to his knees in order to run a damp cloth across the poor girl's head doing his best to calm and comfort her with its coolness, but also taking the advantage given in order to further inspect the girl wondering, searching for what might have caused that deep anger and hatred he had been previously overwhelmed with. Absent mindedly the cool cloth run down the side of her face to her cheek as he continued his inspection eyes trained on the emotions that passed her features by like a series of pictures while he gently poked at her flashing aura with his own, the whole time completely unaware of the dangerous path his hand was pushing the cloth down.

A hand brought him to the realization.

"You dirty conniving monk."

Wincing at the anger in his beloveds voice Miroku did his best to smile through his pained grimace as a hand nursed the screaming wound now on his head. The other one which held the cloth rose in an innocent gesture of peace that did him no good when brown eyes simply sparked at him the emotions within an odd combination of distrust and love, both of which were directed at him.

"Sango, my love, I swear this isn't-"

Use to this response Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just stop there."

And Miroku did.

It wasn't that he didn't want to pull Sango into their normal playful, if not violent, banter but the worn and worried tone in her voice brought a sense of trouble to the already heavy air and with respect to her wishes he nodded and broke out into a mask of seriousness. Grateful the demon slayer sighed again the sound tired and empty as she lowered herself to sit next to her sister figure. Her body was still in some pain from the final battle, but she knew that her pain was nothing close to the miko's they all came to love. While it was true that currently she was lost under a coma from a poison not even Kaede knew of, Sango knew well that the true pain her friend was unluckily gifted with was that of Shippo's loss.

She had seen the look in Kagome's eyes when they buried the young kitsune. It was a look she once held on the night when her family had been slaughtered. A look she was always haunted with whenever her gaze met that of the water's reflection. It was a look of unexplainable pain and loss. A look of emptiness that even time could truly never heal. They all took Shippo's death hard, yet no one took it to their hearts as much as Kagome. He had been her child. Her son and the joy that never faded in their time of battles and war, but one enemy had taken him away from her and with him had taken her heart.

Why was life always so unfair to those who deserved to live it happily?

Knowing an answer would never come to such a question, she frowned sadly at the girl at her side and took hold of the rag Miroku had used in order to finish what he had been doing. Gently, softly as if Kagome was truly as fragile as she looked, she ran the cloth across her skin cleaning only the open areas so that she was respected in the presence of a pervert. While doing this kind job her eyebrows furrowed at the lack of wounds the girl had. Although she didn't know where she had gone or who had returned her here, only a little over a day had passed since Kagome had walked off after Shippo's burial and all of her battle wounds of the fight with Naraku were gone. Not even scares remained and although a miko, normally wounds still never healed as fast as hers. Even when she reached Kagome's bare feet while removing the muck off her heels she saw that the skin was perfectly clear and looked untouched.

It was a strange thing.

All thoughts of the subject were pushed away when Kagome's body suddenly jerked. The sudden movement startled her and she ended dup knocking over the small bowl of water used to clean Kagome's skin, but that went unnoticed when the miko still jerking around screamed.

"K-Kuronue!" she cried out and then threw herself up into a seated position eyes wide open and flashing with pure emotion. "Kuronue!" her arms wrapped around her body that was shaking uncontrollably and when tears began to drip down her eyes, Sango finally breaking out from her shock threw herself back at Kagome's side and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't."

Widened and slightly scared eyes turning along with Miroku's shocked gaze to the entrance of the hut Sango forced down the sudden spike of negativity when she spotted Kikyou standing tall at Inuyasha's side. Their hanyou friend had his eyes trained on Kagome who continued to shake and sputter, but he made no move to near her and instead stood by Kikyou's side.

"Lady Kikyou?" Questioned Miroku polite as ever, but also filled with some negativity that was directed at the clay woman.

She knew their ire towards her well too, but made no motion to point it out her focus instead going straight to Kagome who was now sobbing terrifyingly. "K..Kuronue…" she whined then again screamed the sound horrible and chilling. "Kuro!"

"Who the hell is Kuronue?" Inuyasha spat using a nasty tone to cover the worry he held for the panicking miko, but a glance from the one at his side silenced him quickly.

Giving a slight nod to his tamed actions Kikyou turned her focus back to Kagome, her eyes trained on the girls eyes as she spoke again, voice directed at Sango. "Don't touch her."

"What do you mean don't touch her?" Sango yelled clearly worried and in a panic. "She needs help! Comfort! Somethi-"

"She isn't awake."

Words bringing a deathly silence to the room that was somewhat broken by Kagome herself, Kikyou continued on her voice calm yet somewhat accusing.

"Her eyes are blank and fogged with sleep. She may look awake, but in reality all of this is being done in a form of deep sleep. Touching her when she is in such a state of panic could result in a negative reaction. Chances are that she's reacting to a dream and anything she feel's here may transfer into something harsh there. She could attack you for trying to aid her or even possibly she could harm herself."

Giving an impressive growl Sango narrowed her eyes at Kikyou. "And since when do you care."

The silence was clear enough: she didn't.

"My duty as a miko leads me to protect innocents from darkness and evil."

"Are you implying that whatever dreams Lady Kagome is experiencing if a dream at all is a product of evil, Lady Kikyou?" Miroku questioned with a frown although there was a tingle through his body that told him that the answer wouldn't be as simple as that.

Of course he just had to be right.

With a well-practiced, quick movement Kikyou held her bow before her and had an arrow pointed at Kagome. "She is the evil." And before anyone could stop her, her fingers let the arrow fly free.

**x.x.x**

**Ladies and gentlemen, my dear readers I am happy to say that my poll for those of you who knew of it has come to an end. Having asked which of my stories you would rather see have a rebirth here on FanFiction next and I am happy to share the order in which the rest of my stories will be once again shared with you all.**

**The first story being brought back to life: ****My Not So Imaginary Friend ****a Kagome/Kuronue paring story.**

**Summary for story: **_**For as long as she could remember he had always been by her side. He had been her best friend of course only she could see him though that was the point of imaginary friends. Only hers isn't as imaginary as she thought...and neither are his feelings.**_

**The next one after that: ****An Unlikely Father's Child is a Thieves Love**** a Youko/Kagome/Kuronue story.**

**Summary: **_**Youko and Kuronue never thought they would see Hiei after an incident resulted in his sudden leave, but when the proud demon returns they find that this time he isn't alone.**_

**Next comes: ****Legend of the Kitsune no Tenshi ****another Youko/Kagome story**

**Summary: **_**In Makai there were some who believed in the tales of the Kitsune no Tenshi and some who did not and Youko was one who did not. Though there were some who swore to have seen this mysterious being the thought of another thief with skills as great as his was simply impossible! Or so he thought, until he found himself bound to the very person he thought a mere tale.**_

**Lastly is: ****More Than You Think****: a Kagome/Kurama (with Youko of course) story**

**Summary: She was always overlooked. At home they all thought she was just some weird sick girl while in the past they thought she was just an undertrained miko. The truth? There's more to Kagome Higurashi then they thought.**

**Now to clear any questions up I won't be waiting until one story is finished before bringing the next one back up. My goal is to get ten chapters up for the story first on the list before working on the one after. This story has reached its tenth chapter so I'll be working on ****My Not so Imaginary Friend**** now, but no worries because I'll also work on new chapters for this story as well time from time so that those who enjoy this story won't have to wait or ten chapters to be posted for four different stories before reading again. **

**I'm not that horrible.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you.**

**Kagomes Kit**


	11. Chapter 11

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the animes used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Eleven **

A blade no matter what the form or of what strength is a blade like any other. It cuts and steals with crimson liquid jewel often as it prizes and if used wrong leaves misery and murder in its path. Some are fooled to believe the blade is meant for protection but with that protection there is always the cold truth of destruction the blade must tear through before any good comes. For the user of the blade that destruction can be ignored once they grow accustom to death, but to the poor onlooker that destruction is horror slowed by cruel time as it drags out a morbid scene before their eyes.

Kikyou was the user of the blade-the arrow.

The others were the poor onlookers, the one forced to watch a scene they all feared.

The arrow was soaring through the air in a way that to the ones watching it seemed so slow. Like one whom attempts to swim against the strong path of a river the arrow moved, but in a way so slow as if the air was trying to push it and its danger away. With that slowness they saw there was hope and both Sango and Miroku with widen eyes reached out to pluck it from the air truly thing or a moment that they could, yet that was only in their eyes. In reality, the one no one wanted to know; the arrow flew quickly and struck its target long before either human even thought to try grabbing the arrow.

For a moment it seemed as if all of Japan had gone silent when Kagome, still lost in her poison-induced dreams, fell back with her glazed eyes staring into what only she could see, an arrow pushed through her chest and into her heart.

"You…" Sango began voice eerily calm and devoid of emotion. "You…" her heart cried for her to rush to her sister-like friend yet a sudden wave of vengeance and hatred flew through her and instincts made her body react. "You bitch!" she screamed the words cracking with emotion at the end before she spun on her heel and glared through enraged and insane eyes. Her family was taken. Her brother was taken. The boy she saw as a nephew was taken, but now Kagome? Darkness captured her mind and despite her injuries she gave a loud, roaring battle cry and leaped at the clay doll before her. "I'll kill you!"

Powerful words spoken with dark honesty.

**x.x.x**

_Screaming from within as her body was gently lied in the soiled she, for the first time in years, sobbed within the darkness of her mind while her terrified violet eyes watched as the man lying her down began to cover her body with soil. She was dressed in the clothing she always wore but now a silk robe of lavender with black flowers was wrapped around her still, seemly lifeless, body while her hair always worn up was left down to spread around her like a dark hallo. Flower clips made of jewels were gently threaded through that freed hair and from around her neck there was a stunning necklace to match those clips and a ring upon her finger. She was beautiful dressed as she was but her skin having just been gently cleaned with a towel in attempt to rid of the blood, her blood, that once covered her now seemed so cold from both out of and within her mind and while shivering in the darkness she normally so very much loved, she began to scream again more soil being thrown over her._

"_**Kuronue!" **__she cried her childhood name for her brother being forgotten in her desperation. __**"Kuronue! Please! Stop it! Kuronue! Stop! I'm…I'm not dead!" **__she had woken trapped within this odd darkness and could not remove herself from it. __**"Please stop burying me! Please Kuronue! I beg of you!"**_

"_**He cannot hear you, Kagome. You are dead to him. Dead to everyone in that world. You are no more."**_

_Whipping around, she with red eyes from tears and a face ungracefully flushed snarled at the woman before her, her hatred making the darkness thicken and the woman flinch. __**"You!" **__she spat taking an imitated step forward. __**"What did you do?!" **__Violet flashed with raw emotion and fangs gleamed when her lips pulled back. __**"What did you do to us?"**_

"_**It is not I responsible for this, Kagome." **__Midoriko said sadly, eyes filled with a pity that only made the enraged demoness shake with fury._

"_**Lies!"**_

"_**I speak only the truth young one." **__In truth she was younger than the snarling woman, but knowledge made her old whereas time made the other. __**"The gods are the ones who caused all this to happen. I am merely here to finish what they have begun."**_

_Growling low in warning when Midoriko began moving closer, Kagome moved backwards her response dying upon her lips when a flash went through her eyes and she saw that she was nearly buried beneath soil, her brother's face barely visible through the dark element. __**"Kuronue!"**_

"_**As I said, he cannot hear you."**_

_Jumping when she saw that the miko was only inches from her Kagome tensed and watched her carefully, tear producing eyes emotional._

"_**Had you accepted your duty to the jewel when it was brought to your attention then we would not be where we are now and the events that will follow today would have not happened."**_

"_**What sense are you making? My refusal of a jewel brought my life to an end? The gods killed me over a fucking jem?!"**_

"_**You and many others." **_

_Ignoring the insults that were thrown her way Midoriko held up a hand and within a moment the darkness vanished into the view of a village._

"_**This is the result of your actions."**_

_Pushing down the desire to further insult the wretched woman Kagome with flashes of soil appearing before her gazed around the village with distaste. She could sense the illusion but could smell, hear, and feel the village itself. The grimy scent of humans and all. She viewed with her own eyes different areas of the village before there was a flash before screams and flames broke out and a flash of red sent her unbound hair flying about in a sudden rush of air._

_Laughter, "I'm taking the Shikon no Tama! Too fucking bad, guys!" was what she heard following it and with those words the start of the story she watched as everything began to fall into place. The illusion around her played like a movie and followed that red flash, a hanyou with light hair and honey eyes, as he ran off into the forest only to be stopped moments later when an arrow to the chest stuck him to a tree a shout of "Inuyasha!" being called before._

"_**Kikyou." **__Midoriko named when a black haired, pale skinned woman walked out gracefully before the hanyou. The two clearly with something between them spoke for a bit but their words were lost beneath the once powerful miko's spirit. __**"Fifty-eight years ago she was born to a proud man and a respectful woman in a village of peace. Not many battles or war touched that village and for years it remained that was until the mark of her seventh year of life when mindless demons attacked. No one knew why at first but many lost their lives, Kikyou's father being one of those poor souls, and her mother at the time pregnant had gone into labor during the time of the attack. Her mother was a healer to the people but was unable to health as her newest child was brought into the world yet before she even managed to hold her youngest daughter, a demon crashed into the hut she had given birth in and slaughtered the poor woman before she knew death had arrived. Its reasoning was found at that moment when Kikyou, horrified at what she witnessed, purified the demon out of fear her powers as a miko having shown itself to humans for the first time at that moment where as demons had already begun sensing it along with youth and began setting out to rid of it."**_

_By now Inuyasha, the hanyou was slumbering under his spell and Kikyou began limping back to her village._

"_**At seven she was not only without parents but held the weight of a miko's gift upon her shoulders and a newly born sister to care for. She having always been a happy child also grew fast than any other that day and within a week with someone to care for her sister began learning from another miko about herself and the powers she now held. Three years later at ten Kikyou although still learning was rather talented as a miko and while making her way to the forest to master her skill with a bow stumbled upon something she shouldn't have had to ever seen in her life."**_

_A flash of a young girl appeared stumbling across a small jewel replaced the scenes around her before they returned to show the girls burning body._

"_**The Shikon no Tama."**_

_Midoriko nodded. __**"Yes."**_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed. __**"And yet I'm dead? A miko found the jewel I wished to have nothing to do with and the gods kill me instead of allowing her, a pure soul, to watch over the item they want kept from demons? Which I am!"**_

"_**Kikyou as a miko was pure but unlike you there was wish she held for it. She wanted to turn her hanyou lover, Inuyasha, human and had she done so terrible events would have followed." **__The wish was too selfish to do any good. __**"Kikyou was not meant for the jewel. You are, so the gods took action as brought to this world a fiend that because of you and your lack of desire to protect the jewel did and will bring much horror to everyone that walks the earth."**_

_A scene of a man giving himself to demons._

"_**You will soon know this man as Naraku, although that is not the name he was given at birth. He will be a sly creature that attacks you and those around you in many ways. An enemy not easily killed because although his soul is damned to hell, he is a product of the gods. They brought fate to lead him down the path of evil in order to end with the jewel in your hold and now…now many horrible events will begin to show."**_

"_**And what do I care?"**_

_A spark of anger went through the miko's eyes and suddenly many different images began to show itself to her. They moved too fast for anything but glimpses to be seen. A boy with green eyes and auburn hair, a woman with a large weapon and a fiery companion, a man with dark hair and robes, blood, gore, burning villages, piled bodies, hundreds of graves, and more all came and went within minutes. _

"_**All of this is a result of you not taking the jewel when you were meant to! Because of you people will die, war will spread greater and bloodier than before, and darkness will rise faster than hope can grow! You wouldn't take the jewel so the gods brought out their dark plans so that you would. They made the enemy, they have fate written for the next years of your life, they have all this and more set out and now after fifty years everything is truly beginning."**_

_What felt like hands held her as the miko's spirit began to glow and a moment of panic was allowed before a searing pain wrapped around her. Her wings feeling as if they were being pulled apart slowly shrunk bit by bit the result loud cracking and popping as the bones within them shattered and broke apart while they disappeared. Her ears rung loudly before deaf at her own pained screams when they began shifting and shaping into rounder lobes of flesh and when her claws began retreating until them along with her fangs dulled. Her eyes burned with the fire of hell and closed tightly while her body crippled and cried, shrinking until she was shorter than before. more changes was forced upon her and the pain from them was so extreme that she did not notice when a familiar jewel grew closer until a searing pain hit her side when something shot through the skin. Breaking nothing and leaving no mark but hurting her greatly while the jewel now within her pulled her demonic aura down and shielded it with one of false purity._

_Once everything ended and screaming she didn't notice she was doing turned into silence, Kagome, almost fearfully opened her eyes memories not hers but now hers of the future flashing through her mind as she gazed around with dull, mud eyes._

"_**You…" **__She was shaking. "__**You…I hope you burn in hell…"**_

_And as she fainted her body, newly transformed, was disappeared from beneath the soil her brother sobbed over and reappeared miles away in the bottom of an old, dry well._

_One could not escape the wishes of the gods._

**x.x.x**

"_**Burn in hell…"**_

The whisper much like the arrow had froze everyone in the hut. Sango, who had been pulled from her attack by Miroku's arms who held her close to keep her from murder, stiffened before slowly turning her head to the one who had spoken-Kagome- eyes shining with a gleam of hope before they consumed her face in horror.

Glaring straight through them with eyes of violet that were glazed to the world stood a demoness that although most likely proud normally was slumped over pitifully in her stance. Her hair unbound fell into her semi-familiar face but it was masked in anger in pain that mirrored itself through the wildly fluttering wings protruding from her back and the blood seeking claws tipping her fingers. She looked alike Kagome in some ways but for the most part looked nothing like the miko and had it not been for the arrow sticking out from her chest, no one would have guessed it was her.

"She is the evil." Kikyou spoke again. "The human girl of my spirit you all thought to know is nothing more than a lie. This is the miko you know-the demon you know. This is the one you all trusted…" The next words were forced from her lips.

"This is _**Kagome**_."

**x.x.x**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter everyone! Personally I like this one a lot and once I got the idea I strayed away from the newest chapter of my other story to jot the idea down…which turned into a whole chapter! Thank you all for reading! Oh! And also:**

**Thank you all very much for the 100 plus reviews! I really enjoy them and it's always my goal to reach one hundred reviews. It's a writer's prize to show they please their readers so again: thank you all! **

**Kagomes Kit**


	12. Chapter 12

**When You Think You Know a Man**

**They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.**

**Disclaimer: None of the animes used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Panic shot through her blood like poison as she scrambled about in the well, brown eyes wide and fearing the world she both knew and didn't know while hands, void of the roughness gifted from years of weapon use and unstained by the blood of murder, clawed at the wooden cage around her. Her nails, dull and well kept, dug into the walls and after multiple times of falling due to the weakness of this body, she finally managed to pull herself out with the help of the thick vines clinging to the well walls. Conflict grew within her though once she was freed from that wooden hell, thoughts battling thoughts while memories and emotions battled memories and emotions. All that she knew from her many years as a demon fought against all that she didn't know as a human and the result of so many battles within her forced her legs, thin and without the muscle she had gained through hard work and practice, to tremble and buck. She fell onto her knees, oddly bare, and brought her arms around her as she shook and gasped crying her newly found weakness through terrified eyes while the strength she had was kept bound within her by the pink ribbons of the jewel pulsing in her side._

_And from within that jewel three cruel voices laughed._

'_**Poor little demoness…' **__one of them cooed and for a brief moment she felt a sickening hand run down her back in mock comfort before it pulled away when the false purity holding her in its embrace sizzled dangerously at the contact. __**'All alone without that brother of yours to protect you. Such a shame.'**_

_Standing weakly but quickly she slumped a bit to the side and glared at the spot where a dark shadowy figure appeared, her snarl odd and humorous when it came from this human appearance. _

As one of the calmer ones of the group Miroku had always held a rather tight grip on his emotions and the impact they held over him. He was no fool when it came to understanding the danger mere expressions could bring in battle so he did his best to force everything but a calm mask of calculation away, but when those dark and narrowed eyes of the demoness, _Kagome_, shot his way in a glare and a fierce snarl directed itself at him, he couldn't help the shiver of fear that shook through his body or the widening of his eyes.

"_**Fuck you…" **_she spat taking a step forward with her anger lashing at everyone in the room. _**"Don't you dare bring up my brother!"**_

"Lady Kagome, I did no such thing!" he said managing to somehow keep his voice from shaking although failing to keep _himself _from shaking was a little harder. "Never once have I spoken of your family in any Ill manner and if you believe I have I can assure you that it is nothing more than an understanding!"

'_**Oh, protective of him I see. How darling!' **_Is what she heard in place of Miroku's words her eyes seeing only what she saw in the memory her mind held her captive in and thus replacing the body and words of the monk with the shadow representing one of the jewel's darker souls and its dark playfully spoken sentences. _**'The little demoness loves her elder brother so much! Perhaps we should have killed him too as well! He could have played the part of the human boy in your life, wouldn't that have been nice? You would be the elder sibling for once! Maybe the gods will still allow it, demoness.'**_

"_**No!" **_she screamed out loudly, voice cracking with rage as her eyes swirled darkly at Miroku who stepped back at the sudden rush of dark energy thrown at him. _**"No one touches him! It is already because of you all that he was in pain! You took me away from him! You made him believe me dead! I saw his face as he buried me! Felt his tears as he lied me down in the soil! Anymore pain given to my brother and I vow that I'll find some way to destroy your soul!"**_

"Ka…Kagome…?" Sango bravely spoke up her heart hammering with confusion and fear at what this demoness in her sister's place said. Dead? Buried? That couldn't mean what it implied, could it? "Kagome what…?"

The demoness snapped its head to her.

'_**Demoness, demoness. The title still fits…' **__an amused giggle broke out though the air as another shadow appeared next to the first. Simply a shadow with no expression, yes, but the hideous glee around it was as clear as its evil. __**'Only now human is better suited for you, Ka-go-me.'**_

"_**My name is not to be spoken from your lips!" **__she growled, again the sound pitiful from this form, watching as the shadow simply laughed at her anger. __**"Do you think this all a joke? You foul thing…" **__the laughing grew and the purity around her sparked. __**"Stop laughing!"**_

Jumping and messily stepping closer to Miroku, Sango looked upon her sister in fear her voice growing weary as the title of family began to slip away from this woman who looked less like her sister and more like the angry demoness Kikyou revealed her to be. "Kagome! This isn't like you!"

Funny how the shadow Kagome viewed in her place nearly spoke the same thing. _**'This isn't like you, human…' **_unlike Sango though the shadow of the evil spirit continued on. _**'The memories and emotions given to you…they're taking effect!' **_another laugh in replace of Sango's call of her name. _**'The human skin they wrapped you in won't be much of a skin for long! You're falling from grace and into a human hell!'**_

"_**Silence!" **_purity cracked within her memory yet in the hut darkness, like lightning, attacked snapping at the so called friends inside.

"What the fuck? Whats wrong with you wench!"

Thus a third dark soul appeared.

'_**Pitiful!' **__this soul scoffed appearing away from the other two as it looked at her disdainfully, clearly unimpressed by her weak appearance. __**'If this is the form you are meant to be in surly you'll fail. You're weak…' **__through the tone smothering the next words it spoke she could nearly see the sick perverse smile it held. __**'Such whoreish clothing for a human...you'll be raped within days. Maybe a week if lucky, but oh! What a show it'll be!'**_

_A chill she refused to acknowledge shook her. __**"Sick bastard! There will be no show to enjoy!'**_

"What the hell is she going on about?!" Inuyasha, hiding his worry, shouted. He was never one who dealt well with confusion but now watching as the first friend he ever had began screaming at him words that made no sense, he was racing with things he could not understand while his instincts tingled and yelped over the strong demonic force coming from this so called Kagome. "And who the fuck are ya calling a bastard, wench?"

"_**Silence yourself!"**_

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!"

Inuyasha went on to rant and rave yet like Sango and Miroku his words were tampered with and changed. _**'You hold the Shikon, human. That alone is enough to pull those who lust for its greatness to you…many, human and demon alike, will seek to obtain you. To possess you…and in this body there is little you can do!'**_

"_**I'll die before another forces themselves upon me!"**_

"Who the hell would want to force themselve on you in the first place? Shitty woman!"

"Enough." Kikyou's strong voice called out her steely eyes glaring at the demonic version of Kagome, who slowly turned her head to stare at her. The long black hair, the play skin of clay, and the robes nothing to her. She saw what no other in the hut could see and in response to it, a cruel smile covered her lips and a dark silence flowed into the room, only a single word breaking it.

"_**Miko…" **__she cooed softly as the three dark souls snickered and misted away, they're two favorite toys out together was a fun thing but they knew well enough when to interact and when to step away. They were equal in power to the miko, but her purity still stung. __**"Come out to mock me as well? Have you some fun to poke at me? A comment on my appearance? Well? Anything to say you despicable woman?!"**_

'_**Kagome…' **__she sighed sadly eyes looking upon her in pity which made her own anger grow. She wanted no pity! __**'I'm sorry things had to go this way, but it had to be done.'**_

"_**Lies!" **__she spat hands clenching tightly as the purity around her raised when the darkness sit concealed did as well. __**"None of this had to be done! You could have found another to take my place! You said it was the will of the gods…well I'm no idiot! The gods could have very well made another worthless soul to take this task! They could have easily created someone to protect YOUR mistake! Better yet they could have brought you back to the world so you could manage your own trouble!"**_

'_**They could not, Kagome. It was decided by fate long ago that this task be yours. No one, created by the gods or not, could have been trusted with this.'**_

"_**Trusted?" **__she laughed. __**"Fools…I'm the last person you should trust. You spoke of me never wanting the jewel for reasons other than challenge…yet you gave me a reason. You took my brother away…and gave me the power to have him return to me. What so called trust you have in me should be broken by that very reason. Foolish human."**_

'_**You know the affects of the jewel, Kagome. Although a reason to wish upon the jewel there will be a negative response to that wish. Wish for your brother and you'll get it…simply not in the way you want.'**_

_Silence. _

"_**Maybe…maybe that's true…" **__she smiled. Deadly. Desperately. __**"But I don't care."**_

'_**Don't be foolish, Kagome!'**_

Everyone's gaze went to the two mikos, now one, in the room different emotions swirling around in the eyes of everyone there. Sango held worry and fear over this woman she didn't know to call family or foe, Miroku was calculating and cold understanding that although a so called friend that the demoness was dangerous, Inuyasha was confused and angry feeling betrayed somehow that the sweet girl he knew wasn't what she seemed, and Kikyou was emotionless with nothing but duty in her head yet when a sudden movement was made and Kagome, the demoness, moved a hand over her side everyone grew tense and taunt as power spiked and words, forbidden words, began to be spoken.

"_**I wish…"**_

Various shouts fell silent on her ears as Kagome stared at Kikyou with a challenging smirk. In her eyes she saw the powerful miko staring back in horror while a glow came from her side when in reality the miko before her narrowed her eyes, before they widened slightly in surprise when seemly out of nowhere two dark, tainted halves of the familiar marble-like jewel began to appear before the demoness.

"_**I wish...I wish for…"**_

At that moment Kikyou acted in perfect sync with the creator of destruction Kagome saw in her place both in reality and in mind pulling out their bows and setting an arrow to her head. Seriousness flashed in a gaze of pity and one of cold duty and without hesitation both mikos of the dead, one a spirit and one clay, released their attack and watched their arrows soar.

_The arrow hit pushing her back into that damned well where she burned under the punishment of purification, her mind and soul being tortured and cleansed until all of the negativity within was washed away. It was a painful experience and with a scream she thrashed around and sobbed clawing at anything she could touch and kicking wildly at the air around her. Her blood sizzled as her skin burned and pitiful with a pain unlike any other she cried out within her mind the one name she knew that in all her life had always brought to her comfort. Protection. She sobbed over the name in her mind screaming it over and over until with another wave of pain she opened her mouth and screamed until her throat grew raw. The one word, the one name, acting like a plea to the very gods that had turned her life to hell._

"_**Kuronue!"**_

_Despite how loud the name was called and how desperate she was for her savoir he never came. He, her only hope, never appeared to save her like he had whenever she found herself lost in battle or pain and when that realization came that day she grew just a little more cold towards the world. She knew well that Kuronue thought her dead but like everyone hopes for the false at least once in their life, she hoped for him to come and steal her away and when he didn't…_

_She felt betrayed._

_She felt alone._

_And perhaps after witnessing how badly scarred that day made her fate, as cruel as it had been in toying with her to begin with, made a promise to keep its favorite play thing from such harm again because just like before when she was shot at by the miko and hit Kagome called out the name of her brother once more, only this time…_

Two halves of an arrow fell to the floor, useless as the holy magic around them wavered off into the air like a whisper on the wind. The soft _clink _and _clack _their impact with the floor made was drowned out by the sharp noise of a chain receding as the scythe use to cut the weapon was pulled back from the wall it was indented in, to the pale hand that released it. Eyes that burned with a violet flame glared at them through the dust caused by the crashing of a wall neither in the room even noticed and through the same dust, looking more like a hellish fog, a tall winged creature could be seen.

Death in physical form had come.

_Her savoir came._

And…

**He was out for blood.**

**x.x.x**

**Okay, okay… I lied. No Kagome and Kuronue interaction in this chapter but I couldn't help it! I honestly did plan to have them at least TOUCH but when I was writing it all out everything went in another direction…and this seemed like a really, really good place to end…but next chapter! There WILL be Kagome and Kuronue sibling interaction THEN and if not then I'll allow you to throw rotten tomatoes at me! Promise!**

**Oh, and just in case anyone was confused: this chapter was a mix between present and past. The present was everything in normal text while the past, or in the case a memory of the past Kagome was trapped in, is everything in italics. **

**Thank you all for reading yet another chapter of this story and if it isn't too much trouble, please review!**

**Kagomes Kit**


	13. Chapter 13

When You Think You Know a Man

They were partners, best friends and for this reason Youko knew everything about Kuronue there was to know. Or at least that was what he thought until he met her…Kuronue's Twin.

Disclaimer: None of the animes used in the making of this story belongs to me. They are not mine and will never be mine.

Chapter Thirteen

Although he lounged on the roof of another hut a great deal away from the one of interest, Youko with his sharp eyes and equally sharp senses watched as Kuronue easily broke through the wall of the hut of interest. The resulting rise of dust and the purposely loud noise his entrance made quickly sent a panic through the people of the village, one that increased when Youko was noticed, but the villagers and their fear went by ignored as a quickly plotted but brilliantly simple plan was put into action, and with a darkly amused smirk, Youko chuckled.

_The battle was won far before it even began._

Through his cold golden gaze Youko watched as the humans, and, he noted with distaste, _hanyou _foolishly lost them to fear and froze under the icy stare he _knew _Kuronue was oh so generously gifting them with. Their reaction lasted only for a few moments but as any battle-experienced soul knew: the slightest hesitation, no matter what its cause is, meant failure and more than likely death in any sort of dangerous event. May it be a battle between two men or a war between thousands, no matter what was going on one always had to be guarded and ready for what was to come, so when that brief moment of fear passed and instinct kicked in...It was too late.

_They were trapped._

Kuronue's highly distracting entrance had been just that, _distracting_, and Youko had used it along with the slight hesitation following to command thin vines with a metal-like strength to push through the poor hut floor and wrap around their target's bodies. The vines were naturally weightless and easily overlooked alone but with the humans and hanyou having their attention elsewhere they had fallen into the trap all that much more quickly. It was so painfully easy that Youko found his amusement dying for a brief moment until it kicked up again when the reactions came.

The human woman gave a startled sound and while her look turned helpless, the anger in her eyes blazed brightly to the point Youko thought it might truly burn his plants like he was sure she hoped it could, the human man- a monk it seemed- gave little away on his expression and in his gaze but the way his hands clutched into fist gave away more than he would like to know, and as for the hanyou… well his reaction was the most amusing to see.

His hands, much like the monk's, grew into a pair of tightly clenched fist before he began growling and thrashing around. His attempts to claw at the vines and grab his weapon resulting in his own failure and anger that came in a red to match his clothing and insults laced in heavy swearing. Youko would have strangled him with the greenery long ago just for the offence on his looks, the hanyou although similar was far from _his _level of grace and similarity was insulting if anything at all, and his ears as well, but the hanyou for the moment was amusing and would remain breathing until he was no longer.

Sensing his slight irritation though the vines grew just that little more tighter around everyone within the hut and for a moment Youko grinned proudly before he suddenly drew back and hissed through clenched teeth, crimson flashing eyes darting to the last one in the hut he hadn't given much attention: the miko. Unlike those around her, her focus was on him rather than a silent Kuronue. He could tell from her hard gaze that she knew well who the vines belonged to, a fact proven when she purposely stung him through his connections with the plants, and with another surged of holy power she purified the chain-like things off of her.

Youko could see instinct run across her skin and move her limbs like strings controlling a puppet. He could sense the warning of danger flashing through her own senses and he could nearly taste her bitter power as it wrapped around another arrow. His ears twitched at the sound of swirling wind when that arrow was released, and Youko found that he could almost _hear _the mindlessness that came with that action. He knew the miko thought herself clever when the arrow soared above Kuronue's head and in his direction at an alarming speed and could feel the same smugness in her eyes…because he felt very smug indeed when the arrow was shattered barely a hair away from his nose.

Obviously the miko thought that between him and Kuronue, he was the greater of the two demons to be dealt with. She thought that even with Kuronue being the one in a closer distance with her, that if she ridded of him first Kuronue would fall easily after. Youko _was _the one who quickly showed control over an element that was inescapable to them while Kuronue only gave the appearance of needing a weapon of sorts to harm. All they had to do was disarm Kuronue and he would be taken care of whereas if Youko was given the chance, he could use even the smallest of flowers to harm them.

Ah, but only as he and those in the other world knew: Kuronue had one hell of an aim. He could hit any target with ease and fought with, not one, but two scythes. One attached to a chain made for closer battles and another attached to a near-impossible to break wire that could expand far greater than it let on, the wired scythe was also Kuronue's favorite. Even with the distance between his place and Youko's the blade of Kuronue's weapon tore through the arrow like paper and before the miko could notch another one, the blade of the chained scythe splintered her remaining arrows and bow.

A flick of both his wrist and the chained scythe was hooked at his side while wire of the other scythe was wrapped tightly around the miko in place of Youko's vines, the blade of the scythe being slammed into the ground so that Kuronue didn't have to hold the miko's leash and risk being bitten by holy energy as Youko had.

_They planned for the miko's attack as soon as they sensed her energy when approaching._

Knowing that the important factors of their plan were hit and that it was time for their targeted result to be achieved Youko stood and with a small disappearance, reappeared at Kuronue's side. His friend spared him a glance and a nod which he returned before turning his attention to the one thing he hadn't been given a true chance to look at: Kuronue's so called sister. He saw wings, hair, and a bit of skin but other than that he could make out much due to her position and the humans blocking her, so with Kuronue he turned his full attention on the trapped fools before them. Kuronue's expression was what he expected: a look of iced furry and death-promising eyes while his own quickly melted into nothing more than an emotionless mask that covered both his features and eyes.

Together they stared at their prey, eyes taking in whatever they could gather before finally after a moment of tense silence…Youko _smiled. _It was an unexplainable smile. Something that lacked kindness and warmth but held the amusement of one who laughed at murder and the pleasure one gained from realizing another's failure and crashing dreams. The smile was as chilling as the devil's smirk and the voice that followed, while being husky and seductive with deepness enough to drown a woman in lust was just as terrifying as that horrid smile. "I suggest that, have you any value of your lives, you simply do as we demand." His laugh was filled with mockery and shadow. "Although there isn't much you can _do_ at the moment is there?"

"I aunt doing shit for you!" the hanyou snapped back defiantly.

Golden eyes flashed in response and with no other reaction from Youko than that, the few vines around Inuyasha's neck tightened. His eyes grew wide and horrible choking sounds escaped his collapsing throat until one minute…two minutes…three…four…. Just at the right moment the vines loosened up their tight grip and the hanyou slumped forward in his capture. His head bowed and eyes shut almost peacefully, not from death, but from a forced faint that served as a lesson to the others who stared at him in soundless worry. Smart.

_Lesson one: Do not defy them. _

"All we require from you is two things. Answers…" Youko began,

"And the demoness." Kuronue finished icily.

Both noted with interest that while the two humans tensed in unsure protectiveness, the miko remained cold. Interesting if anything at all.

"What do you demons need that require her?"

Eyes darting to the monk in a cold stare Youko watched emotionlessly as the same treatment given to the hanyou was done to him. His body too slumped forward in a faint.

_Lesson two: The only questions to be asked were theirs._

"Miroku!"

"Woman," he addressed the human who called out to the monk. "What is the name of the demoness behind you?"

She stared at them distrustfully and did not answer. A bit of force was applied to her own neck but bravely, and stupidly, she kept silent again. Knowing she was of no use Youko allowed his vines to send her to a faint too. By this time it was both old and boring.

_Lesson three: When asked you will answer. _

The miko was the only one left.

"Answer wisely, miko."

"My scythe's wire is not like my companion's vines. Should it tighten around your flesh, the wire will not strangle you…but cut into you. It'll inch into your flesh bit by bit, cutting away at you slowly until your head is fallen from your shoulders."

For a while the Miko stared at them, seeming unfazed when Kuronue nudged his foot against his scythe and the wire tightened-cutting into her neck a bit as promised. Instead of panicking though she continued to stare until finally she began speaking.

"Kagome."

The bitterness hidden behind the name was ignored as Kuronue nodded, knowing the answer but allowing his hidden fears to burn away. He opened his mouth to question her next but rather than speaking his body suddenly tensed and both he and Youko moved.

Just as they did so, a great demonic cat tore at where they were standing. Enraged crimson colored eyes stared them down as the demon took a protective stance before her mistress and allies and minutes later the cat was joined was a young looking boy wielding a weapon similar to Kuronue's. He glared at them and with the ignorance of a youth but power of a fighter stepped forward.

"Release them and leave us demons!"

Out of the corner of their eyes violet and gold spotted the men of the village growing near with various weapons and farming tools. They thought themselves sly, did they? Meeting eyes Youko and Kuronue nodded. The message was clear.

_Grab the target and kill all who witness._

Quicker than the naked eye could see Youko pulled from his fine hair and rose as crimson as the blood soon to be spilt. A small spark of power and the rose was transformed into a whip as green as acid. It tore through flesh and bone as easily as a hand moves through water and within moments there was a horrid swirl of skin, bone, meat, and blood. It splattered about, marking everything in red yet missing his light colored figure. Only four or so humans had been torn but the mess was grand and the remaining victims stared in shock before running.

"Fools…" he uttered to himself, ready to attack them as well and attack he did.

As this happened Kirara was watching in her own silent horror and remorse, yet her loyalty was not with the villagers as much as it was with her mistress and companions. Kohaku tried to interfere with the kitsune's careless murder as well but vines much like the ones around her mistress were now around him. He was defenseless and if his death came once more, this time it would fall on her. She refused to allow her mistress such pain and turning a blind eye and deaf ears to the scene before her, she snarled at the other, darker, demon.

It was a shame that the vines had gotten to her when they had Kohaku.

Ignoring the angry snarling of the demonic cat, Kuronue pushed pass the obstacles in his way and finally, _finally _stood before the treasure that was stolen from him long ago. She was standing stiffly with her head bowed and slowly, carefully, he reached out and touched her cheek.

And like a doll she fell forward into his embrace.

_Something was wrong._

Throwing himself into action, Kuronue kneeled down and rolled Kagome in his embrace so that she was facing up towards him. Her skin was pale, but not the tone he remembered. It was sickly…_deathly_ and from the touch to her cheek from moments ago and the uncomfortable heat pooling into his skin from her body, Kuronue realized that she was _burning. _Her eyes were also opened in a blank, lifeless gaze. It was a look close to the blankness of death but closer to the unawareness of dreaming. He could hear the matching dream-like words she softly muttered but couldn't understand what they were saying so he moved in closer to hear better. His nose wrinkled slightly as he breathed…

_Shit._

Standing with Kagome in his arms, Kuronue growled and flashed out of the hut. On his way out he harshly kicked his scythe out of the floor. It flew into the air, the wire releasing the miko, and he caught it and hooked it to his belt before running to where he felt Youko. **"Fox!" **he snarled out angrily, running pass him. **"Stop your fucking playing, now! We need to return!" **he gave no reason to his words and did not wait for Youko to respond before his wings stretched out and he shot off into the sky, haunted by that he smelled.

_The smell of poison was tainting her scent._

Watching as Kuronue flew off, Youko frowned but followed after. Something was wrong. He could tell by the slight waver to Kuronue's voice and with an increase of speed he all but disappeared from view.

**x.x.x**

Though her mind was lost in a state of memories and she was inwardly trapped in her past, the familiar feeling of arms holding her so close and so protectively, woke something within her. Her eyes, having never closed, slowly blinked and while the haze she couldn't break was strong, she found herself staring at shadow-like hair whipping in the wind and worry-laced violet eyes staring ahead.

She smiled. "Kuro…" she whispered weakly. "You…came…."

**x.x.x**

Watching as the two demons left Kikyou frowned before she turned her attention to the treasure left behind. Still in its two dark halves, the Shikon was lying innocently. She stared at it emotionlessly and reached out to grab it, but just as her fingers barely brushed against the jewel…it gave a dark, shadowy glow and disappeared, reappearing miles away around the neck of a demon.

The demon, Yue, chuckled softly as he stared off into the direction he knew the object of his affections was. A smile, insanely soft, lit his lips as he laughed.

_The rest of the player's have entered the game._

The game in which Kagome was the prize.

**x.x.x**

…**Does that count as sibling interaction? If it doesn't…screw it! They TOUCHED! That's good enough and I'm tired and I hate the ending and you should never give a writer this much candy and coffee and and and and abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy(and)z.**

**Oh! I just KNEW that last chapter was going to be confusing so let me try to explain it better. Kagome is currently (high*cough*high) trapped in what you could call her memories. The memories she was seeing involved the four souls of the jewel and in the last chapter Kagome was awake, yet sleeping. Everything she saw and heard from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha was replaced by what a spirit from the jewel said in her dream so when someone like Sango would talk…Kagome saw it as one of the spirits talking and mocking her.**

**There are three demonic spirits, and three friends. Kagome saw each friend as a spirit while Kikyou was replaced with the fourth spirit (you better know who…think….holy powers) of the jewel in Kagome's eyes. I tried to blend it while spacing it out so the stuff that KAGOME was SEEING/DREAMING was like **_this _**while what was REALLY going on/happening was like **this**. I'm sorry if it didn't make sense but I was trying something new and hey: I had fun doing it!**

**Please take the time and review and thank you for reading**

**Kagomes Kit**


End file.
